Resident Evil: Prestidigitation
by Shaking Where I Stand
Summary: Jill and Alice team up with their friends to take on Umbrella for the last time as a new virus surfaces. NOTE: Written by a friend
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Prestidigitation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series, nor do I own any of the following characters.

She stood there staring at the glass windows of the building. Nothing had really changed in her absence and she discovered that Umbrella had once again won another fight and told another lie. The footage only backfired of the incident in Raccoon City and her friends only to be blamed and wanted by the police. She glanced at her arm as Jill had took hold of it.

" Come on, well get you inside where its warm an get you some clothes."

Alice grinned slightly as Valentine had let go of her arm and walked up the steps to the motel and entered the building. Jill she could trust, they were similar in many ways. Her face went blank, clear of any emotion as Carlos carried Angie inside the building. She didn't like Carlos very much though, however she still had to be thankful. She would figure everything out after a nights rest, at the moment she was to exhausted to think. She walked up the steps of the building and even though she should have felt better she was back with her friends…she didn't, she felt she was endangering them.

Jill looked up at as Alice entered the room, she threw some clothes at her. " Those should do for now."

Alice looked at the clothes in her hand, some jeans and a gray t shirt. She closed the door behind her and let the white cloth go and drop to the floor. She slowly slid her arms through the t shirt and slipped it on before feeling dizzy and lost her balance. Jill raised an eyebrow at her and went to help her.

" Guess I would be dizzy as well if I came back from the dead."

Alice ignored her and let Jill help her up. " Who ever said I was living in the first place."

Jill glared at her and held her up and bent down to pick up her jeans, " Well you most certainly are now. Do you have any idea what they did to you?"

Flashbacks flooded through Alice's mind and voices rang in her ears. It was still to blurry she couldn't remember. Jill steadied her as she lost her balance again. " Well I suppose you should get some rest first before we think about anything else."

Alice made no comment. Jill sighed and walked her over to the bed and let her sit on it. She was very happy to have Alice back. It had been three weeks only and she was happy to have someone return. She lost many friends but felt a certain connection with Alice…maybe that was because they were similar in some ways and she could trust her. She was stubborn but all in all…a decent person, rough attitude but she didn't mind that one bit. " You can have the bed for tonight. Carlos and Angie are across the hall, decided you needed rest and space. If you need anything ill be here with you so don't be afraid to ask."

Alice watched as Jill pulled up a chair and sat by the window, her gun in its holster with the safety off. She laid down and pulled the covers over her body however she refused to close her eyes, the last thing she needed was sleep. " How long…has it been Valentine?"

Jill glanced at her, " three weeks."

Alice rolled onto her back, " What is the latest news with Umbrella?"

Jill once again glanced at her. " Umbrella had nothing left to Salvage from Racoon city. However They still have samples of the t-virus in other locations. Some of our connections have discovered a new Hive, they are making a plan to try and shut that one down as well…before another incident happens."

Alice turned and her head and stared at Jill. A war between the worlds largest company and most deadliest against a few rouge cops…it was quite interesting. " Where is the new hive located?"

Jill raised her eyebrow and ran a hand through her bangs and sighed. " Its in Russia. This one is very different…more advanced which means, security is at its best. Our teams have found little to no information and no way to get in. Were focusing on this facility because it was built a few weeks after the start of the Nemesis research. We think they have a created a brand new virus much stronger then T-virus."

Alice eyes narrowed. " You think they have done a lot of experimenting with this virus?"

" We don't know but my guess is that Umbrella is doing something more horrifying then we have yet to see….You should get some sleep, ill fill you in tomorrow."

"Wow, didn't know you cared so much," Alice replied rolling on her side.

Jill glared at her, " I don't. Mostly eager to hear you have to say." Jill looked out the window, she did care….Alice had watched her back in Racoon, the very least she could do was the same for her.

- morning-

Her eyes snapped opened, she didn't know where she was and shot up out of bed. Jill went to her side quickly to see if she was alright. Alice felt someone grab her arm and quickly threw the person off her and went to attack. Jill groaned as she hit the wall and saw Alice charging towards her, she quickly moved to the side and caught her arm and pinned her against the wall. " Alice , hey its ok your safe, its just me."

Alice's breathing began to slow down as she remembered the events of last night. Alice relaxed and pushed Jill off her. " Sorry."

Jill rubbed her shoulder, the woman certainly had a lot of strength…she was glad she was on their side. Alice noticed that she wasn't clothed and wondered how Jill seem to ignore that easily. She could feel that she hurt the other woman and went to the bed and slipped on the pair of jeans. She smiled as she could sense her thoughts almost, the woman respected her strength. However she didn't sense fear, she smiled as she continued to muse about the other woman. She was twice as powerful as before as well as her natural instincts. Her sense of smell, her hearing, her vision …everything was much better. She did not want to tell her friends about some of her new powers, it was still all new to her.

Jill stared at her, she never understood Alice very well and she imagined no one would. " How are you feeling today?"

Alice turned to her and shrugged, " I'm fine, thank you. I apologize if I hurt you." she imagined being thrown against the wall in the morning wasn't pleasant.

Jill popped her neck, " No problem, you were confused and did no damage." She might be stronger but she herself was just as good to a point, she didn't like to show weakness cause she wasn't weak. "So do you remember what they did to you?"

" Not really. They brought me back to life, I say that summons it up." Alice replied.

Jill nodded and decided to just drop the subject, more then likely the info wouldn't be useful anyway. "Well lets go see if the others are awake and see what our plans are."

Alice nodded and before Jill could open the door she put her hand on her shoulder. Jill paused and raised an eyebrow at the slender woman. " Thank you Valentine."

Jill grinned, " I think they messed with your head, are we getting soft?"

Alice snarled and opened the door making Jill stumble back, " Don't have high hopes on that."

Jill smiled, " oh ill take your advice on that."

Alice slightly allowed herself to grin before walking out with Jill following her.

Carlos, Angie, and LJ were standing in the hall ready and waiting.

" Alice!" Angie shrieked and ran and hugged her. " I'm ever so thankful to have you back, are you alright?"

Alice crouched down and smiled. " I'm just fine. Did you miss me?"

Angie smiled brightly. " I did. Jill said it was ok to miss a friend and that you would return and she had also missed you just like all of us."

Alice eyed Jill from the corner of her eye and noticed she walked off down the hall. " Well I'm glad you listened to her. Lets get going ok, we have a long trip ahead of us."

Carlos stood up straight and offered his hand, " nice to have you back."

" Likewise," Alice stated walking past him to catch up with Jill.

" ha ha, I just don't think ya got luck with women," LJ said walking off with Angie.

Carlos shrugged and ran a hand through his hair and went to get the vehicle. Alice easily caught up the other woman. " So you missed me Valentine?"

Jill rolled her eyes, " Was just saying that help the kid understand."

" You're a terrible liar Valentine," Alice replied smiling.

Jill growled, " Well if you know me so well, then why ask me?"

Alice put a arm on Jill's shoulder and leaned down to her ear. " Quite simple, you tend to blush when it comes to a subject about caring."

Jill became flustered and shoved Alice away. " Excuse me but I do not and I do not care."

Alice wasn't going to allow herself to be pushed around so easily. She walked towards Jill confidently and a deadly look in her eyes. " Is that so Jill? I think you're a little too feminine not to care."

Jill backed up but didn't back down. " Excuse me? Listen bitch why don't you stop trying to read me because at least I can care."

Alice pushed valentine back into the wall and Jill struck at her face and she easily caught her fist and pinned her against the wall. She could easily detect that Jill was nervous. Her scent was strong, refreshing from all the other scents, more clean and sweet. She grinned at her as Jill glared at her. " I think you should shower, I can clearly smell your fear."

Alice let go of her and walked off. Jill flipped her off and adjusted her clothing and mumbled about rude women. " Come on Valentine, don't want to miss our ride!"

The car they were in was older then the black expedition they had. It was a van that was dark blue with only three seats in the front. Naturally Carlos needed to drive and Angie had to have a seat belt. LJ was little scared of the Alice as she always glared at him and he was better with kids.

Jill and Alice were the back of the van and unfortunately there was no seats as it was used to haul things. So it was a very bumpy ride. They were informed in two days the would arrive at the spot where the would rendezvous with some other STARS members which would assist them in their mission and inform them of the new hive and situation. It was a silent ride for Alice and Jill. In a way Jill was happy, Carlos tended to chat a lot trying to impress her.

" Your hiding something from me." Alice plainly stated. Jill raised her eyebrow and stared at her blankly. " I'm sorry…what?"

" What are you not telling me about the mission?" Alice asked steadying herself as they hit another bump. Both of the girls were sitting on the metal in the van where the tires were placed, made it more relaxing.

Jill looked at the doors at the end of van. " Its Angie."

Alice was slightly surprised by this, what did she to deal with this.

" You know how she is infected. Well she doesn't have many anti-virus vaccines anymore."

" So what are you implying?" Alice asked unsure of where she was going with this.

" The anti-virus has long lasting affects. To a month or longer."

" She still has a couple doesn't she? She is safe for a while?"

" She has two left. She got sick…during that the virus grew stronger and we had to use the anti-virus. Yes she should be fine for three months or longer...but that isn't to long. Also if she gets sick again…it could turn out bad."

Alice nodded as she let the information sink in. " So….were looking for anti-virus as well as trying to find and destroy this new virus?"

" Yes. If we are lucky they have a anti-virus. Also if they created a new virus then the new Anti-virus should be much stronger." Jill added.

" Isn't that risky….the anti-virus would be created for the new virus. The T-virus could be obsolete and we could risk infecting her."

" that's something I've considered already. We might have to take a sample of the new virus. However that's a huge risk to everybody. It would have to be handled with extreme care until we could get it to Angie."

Alice nodded and leaned her back against the cool metal of the van. " Everyone knows about this?"

Jill smiled. " just me, you, and Angie."

" How come the others don't know?"

" Their men, they would go against it saying it was too big of risk. Also I imagine they could care less about the girl, only enough for sympathy."

" Well Jill, surprised you are willing to risk such things for one person."

" Someone has to. Don't kid yourself Alice, we are here because we care what happens to innocent people whether they blindly continue with their lives or not. Umbrella will learn we mean business and they cant get away with so much blood on their hands."

Alice smiled. " I like how you think Valentine. Together well bring down Umbrella. This mission will just be like it was in Raccoon city."

Jill smiled at her. " Your right there. Ill cover your ass if you watch mine."

Alice extended her hand out to her. "I'll hold you to that Valentine."

Jill smiled and shook her hand, they might not like each other so well but they both knew no one else was better to watch their backs then each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series, nor do I own any of the following characters.

**Chapter Two**

A few hours had passed and Alice and Jill had made a few conversations. Alice was bored beyond hell and Jill was tired since she had no sleep last night and quite frankly didn't rest well anytime before that. Alice and Jill looked at each other and smiled as the van stopped and the engine was turned off. " God about time, you think they forgot about us back here, " mumbled Jill as she stood up and opened the back door of the van. They stopped at a gas station and quite frankly it wasn't all to new or clean looking. Alice stepped out of the van stretching and looking at her surroundings.

" This place seems to fit you Jill. Dry and nothing exciting."

Jill crossed her arms not to sure what the first insult meant. " I'll let that one slide for now."

Alice laughed and Angie approached them. " Do one of you think you could take me to the restroom. I really don't like the look of this place, please can one of you?"

" I will," Alice and Jill said at the same time.

" That's wonderful!." Angie said getting in the middle of the two and grabbing their hands and dragging them to the restrooms she saw to the side of the building.

Alice and Jill leaned against the brick wall on either side of the door waiting for Angie. Alice grinned as she noticed Jill was having a hard time keeping still, constantly shifting her weight form one leg to the other. She must need to go to the bathroom pretty badly.

" Hey Jill, mind standing next to the door when I go?" Alice stated her tone serious but she was really being playful.

Jill glared at her not knowing if she was serious. However the look Alice was giving her told her she was, she grumbled and nodded. Angie stepped out of the restroom and thanked the two and headed back towards the van. Alice stepped in and grinned as Jill crossed her arms. Jill tapped the heel of her boot against the wall waiting for her to hurry and get done. However after about five minutes and not hearing anything she began to get impatient. She knocked on the door, " Hey Alice could you hurry, id like a turn before we hit the road."

" Patience Valentine!"

Jill growled and kicked the wall and paced in front of the door. A few more minutes had passed and she finally just opened the door and the sight she saw, pissed her off. Alice stood there grinning at her with a cigarette in her hand. " Didn't know you were that slow Valentine."

Jill glared at her and snatched the cigarette in her mouth and threw it to the floor stepping on it. "Smoking is a very bad habit Alice, can kill you."

Alice glared at her, " Messing with me while I'm smoking is more hazardous to you health."

Jill laughed and pushed her towards the door, " Get out you bitch."

" Your just as big as a bitch as I am Valentine," Alice replied walking out.

Alice headed back towards the van when two men were headed towards the restrooms. She focused on them and realized these men were trouble. Carrying handguns she also knew what they were planning. She waited until they went around the corner and followed them to the restrooms.

Jill opened the door and took a step out. Before she could even think she was slammed against the brick wall and immediately moved her head dodging the punch. She quickly grabbed the mans arm and turned around and slammed his face in the brick wall before pushing him back and tripping him. The other man had pulled out his gun and aimed at her. " Against the wall you whore!"

Jill glared at him and put her hands in the air and then behind her head and backed up against the wall. Jill wanted to roll her eyes at these amateurs as she unhooked the pocket knife from inside the neck of her shirt. The guy grinned thinking he had overpowered and went to check on his friend however keeping his eyes on her. Before the guy could react Jill quickly in one swift motion pulled her arm out from her behind her and threw the sharp knife at him, hitting his hand holding the gun. The man screamed and cursed on the ground holding his bleeding hand. Jill quickly kicked him in his head and knocked him out. She shook her head and pulled her pocket knife out of his hand.

" Bastard got my knife bloody," Jill mumbled to herself.

" You know the guy could have slipped and pulled the trigger."

Jill jumped and quickly turned around to see Alice behind her. " Well I'm glad to know you were watching me, Assistance would have been helpful if I didn't handle it properly," Jill replied wiping the knife clean with a small cloth and shoving it back in the spot in her t shirt.

" You're a big girl Jill. Never knew you were good with pocket knifes though"

Jill smiled, " A weapon is a weapon. Besides I mostly use it for picking locks."

Alice detected the scent of blood however it wasn't from the wounded man. " Are you ok?"

" I'm fine, thanks," Jill said walking off towards the van. Alice kicked one of the men in the head and smiled to herself and walked back towards the van.

" hey girls, I'm short on cash but I got you cupcakes," Carlos stated throwing pack at Jill. Jill caught it, "Thanks."

Alice and Jill got in the back of the van again and took their spots across from each other. Jill set the package of cupcakes in the middle, Carlos had been so kind to get a package with only two things inside. Alice looked at the package and wanted to laugh, was the guy seriously that stupid…that wasn't even enough for one of them and sugar wasn't appealing in a hot van.

Jill closed her eyes, she was hungry but too tired to even want to eat. She opened her eyes and then glared as Alice was in front of her, " Can I help you?"

" Let me see that knife of yours."

" let me hear a please," Jill replied.

Alice glared at her now and quickly grabbed Jill and put her in a head lock. " Me asking is a good enough please."

Jill fought against her but then stopped as Alice lifted the back of her shirt. " What the hell, if you want the knife its by the neck of my god damn shirt Alice."

They hit a bump causing both of them to fall however Alice never lost her grip and jill groaned as she almost did a face plant against the bed of the van. Alice ran her fingers across the wounds that were bleeding. Jill once again struggled and finally just gave up. " Would you please tell me at least what the hell your doing to me."

Alice grinned, " Your bleeding, I wanted to see how bad. Its not that good looking but I'm sure you've had worse."

" Well its not like you have band-aids so let me go."

Alice grinned, no she didn't but she had something better. She focused on the scratches and the cells and broken skin. The scratches soon become scabs and she smiled, maybe her new strength could be useful. Jill shivered as a feeling washed over her and immediately used her strength and escaped Alice's grasp and slid till her back was against the van. Alice grinned and sat back in her spot. Jill had no idea what the feeling she had was but she didn't like it one bit.

Alice smiled as she forgot the spine of a woman could be sensitive, she must have felt a tingling sensation. " Well why don't you have some food to help calm you down."

Jill made no reply and stared at her in shock still and grabbed the package and slowly ate a cupcake. Alice grinned, she acted like she violated her. She leaned back and then quickly caught the chocolate cupcake thrown towards her face. She looked at it as she caught it a little to hard as white filling and moist chocolate was smashed on her hand. Jill laughed and rested against the van closing her eyes and going to sleep. Alice glared at her, woman sure had a lot of guts. Maybe being stuck with her wasn't so bad.

- night-

The van came to a screeching halt and Alice and Jill woke up from their slumber. They heard the sound of voices and Jill smiled, " We reached the others!"

Alice followed Jill outside the can and noticed two females talking to Carlos. One of them with a leather jacket noticed Jill. " JILL!"

Jill hugged the younger woman. " Claire its great to see you again, who all joined you?"

Claire motioned for the younger woman to come. Jill smiled and hugged the younger woman. " Rebecca, its been a while I see your doing great."

Claire smiled, " Me, Becky, Barry and Chris are here."

Jill nodded, " Very good, this should be easy with all of us going down into the hive. OH you guys, meet Alice, she's a bitch but she helped me out in Racoon."

" yeah we heard about that. Had us all worried. Glad to meet you Alice, if you can tolerate Jill enough to be her friend then you can easily be a friend of mine." Alice smiled this girl had a lot of confidence.

" Well you guys can rest in the helicopter on our way to others. Becky here will be joining me in infiltrating the hive with your group. She's a computer geek now and not just a geek"

Jill laughed as Rebecca playfully punched Claire in the arm, The two seemed to get along well, maybe it was their young age.

" The helicopter is small and only seats five. You guys have five people and our helicopter is a cheap piece of shit. If you count Becky it holds five people. However I made a bet with her that my motorcycle is just as fast so if one of don't value your life, you can ride with me." Claire stated smiling.

Alice grinned as she was very tempted however she preferred to be the one driving.

" Well I guess ill ride with you, could you just not kill me?" LJ asked stepping forward.

Claire laughed, " Ill try not to. Ill explain more to you guys once we join the others, they might have more information. See ya Jill." Claire smiled and patted Rebecca on the shoulder. " Oh hey Jill, watch Rebecca for me, she likes to be a daredevil when she flies."

Rebecca smiled at her and looked at the group, " Well lets hurry please. I prefer not to lose this bet."

Carlos sat in the front with Rebecca. Alice and Jill sat together so that Angie could lay down and sleep. Jill was very happy that she would be seeing her friends again. She was surprised as Claire seemed to have matured a little along with Rebecca. Rebecca was a smart young girl, guess someone need to learn about the tech stuff in their group. Alice was happy to finally get out of that van. Claire seemed like a nice girl and Rebecca seemed shy however, confident in the things she did. She looked at Jill as she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

" What's the other two like?" Alice asked.

Jill glanced at her, " Chris is Claire's brother. He's a nice young man, dedicated to the things he does. Barry is very experienced in weapons, he's pretty old. Hell back up a team member but can be unsure of decisions he makes."

Alice nodded and glanced at Angie, poor girl didn't have anyone but them. She never had a normal life and never would, not as long as Umbrella still thrived on the world. " You think we even have a chance to get into a perfectly running Hive?"

Jill looked at Alice and then the ceiling. " Really…I don't know how well pull this off. If security is very tough in this place…however it wasn't built that long ago. They might have staff but not everything else, I really don't know. We will find out once get briefed though."

Alice nodded remembering the incident from the first hive. Everyone had died….she didn't save one of her friends. Now she was strong…she would protect her friends. Umbrella wasn't going to take another, she would make sure of that. Alice looked at Jill and noticed she had fallen asleep. She looked at Angie and smiled, at least she was good care now. She decided rest wouldn't hurt anyone and closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

Jill opened her eyes and immediately raised a hand to cover the sunlight blinding her. She shivered and focused her eyes glancing out the window. It was early in the morning.

" Alright sleeping beauties. Well be landing in about twenty minutes. I advise yall buckle up."

Alice opened her eyes at the sound of the voice and mumbled and buckled herself her up. She glanced at Angie who was still sleeping. " Jill go wake her up."

Jill grumbled and unbuckled herself, " Yes oh mighty strong one."

Alice grinned at her and watched as Jill gently shook Angie's shoulder and helped her get buckled. Her tone was soft and very motherly. Alice continued to grin at her as Jill sat back down next to her. Jill raised an eyebrow at her.

" What?" Jill asked.

" You ever think of having of your own kid Valentine?"

Jill glared at her, actually she never had. " Alice my my, I know you cant resist me but I'm not to sure you got the testicles for it."

Alice glared at her and would have taught her a lesson if the copter didn't began to shake violently.

" Sorry yall, but we hit some bad turbulence, it'll settle down soon."

Jill all of a sudden felt nauseous. She clutched her stomach at the pain, however she knew she wasn't air sick, it was something else. Alice glanced at her, she was worried and figured Jill was feeling a bit nauseous however in Jill's mind it wasn't that.

Alice rubbed Jill's back, " Valentine are you ok?"

Jill saw her vision going blurry and everything getting bright.

Alice shook her shoulder, " Jill what's wrong?"

Jill coughed and threw herself back as the pain got worse. Then darkness swarmed her vision.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series, nor do I own any of the following characters.

**Chapter Three**

Rebecca sat outside of the small trailer house talking to Claire. The area they were in seemed to be an old deserted trailer park. It seemed vacant except for the few trucks, small RVS, and cars that were there. "Claire I don't know. I have never seen anything like this. It could be a bad fever or some sort or Virus. I don't know though, I feel so helpless."

Claire stroked her back and hugged her. " listen Rebecca, you did all you could. I'm sure shell be fine in the morning. Besides no one will be disturbing her so long her guard dog is on duty, that woman gives me the creeps."

Rebecca smiled and nodded. " yeah, almost seems like she's not human. I hope its just a fever and Jill feels better, we really need her for this mission."

Claire hugged the smaller woman again. " you'll see it will be fine tomorrow. Jill is a strong woman and wont let any fever kick her down."

Alice sat there in the darkness of the room. She didn't understand what was wrong with her friend which worried her. She did know it was abnormal, not human. She could only guess it was side effects of her helping her earlier with her wounds. It had to be because she felt her pain…it was similar to her pain when the virus would spread through her body. She knew Jill wasn't infected but also knew that she now had a very odd connection to the woman. She would have to be careful from now on, she didn't like to be the one causing her friends pain.

Jill woke up in a sweat, she had a nightmare, a terrible nightmare. She had no clue where she was and didn't care and hugged her knees. The nightmare was too real and she didn't understand it. It was like she was in another persons body.

She took in her surroundings and noticed she was in small bedroom. Her clothing was removed and laying on the back of a chair. She realized that she must have passed out when they landed. She sighed and ran a hand through her bangs and stood up on shaking legs. She grabbed the back of chair and leaned on it for support, this wasn't a good start out for mission. The door flew open and she glanced at the person and then smiled in relief.

" God Alice, almost thought you were one of the guys. Can you please close the door?"

Alice shut the door behind her and set some items down on the desk Jill was standing by.

" Valentine you look like shit….are you ok?"

Jill rolled her eyes, " Thanks for the warm hello. I'm fine thank you, just resting my legs."

Alice eyes trailed down to her legs which were visibly shaking. " Come on, sit down."

Alice helped her sit down in the chair. " Thought you might be hungry, got you an actual meal."

Jill glanced at the container of apple juice and the sandwich. She also looked at the folded clothes.

" thank you. I can tell you picked out the clothes."

Alice raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall. " Oh?"

Jill smiled. " Seems like clothes a butch woman would pick."

Alice glared at her. " I think I liked you better when you were unconscious."

Jill smiled and took a bite of her food. " I think you like any woman that is unconscious."

Alice growled at her, the last thing she wanted was Jill joking about such things in front of those two kids. She had a feeling the younger women would bug her about things like that. Jill glanced at her and laughed and continued to eat. Alice watched as Jill stood up and slipped the clothes on.…Jill was right, the clothes did seem a little butch on her. Jill glanced at baggy camouflage pants and the white t shirt. It was most definitely not her style however she couldn't complain much, they were clean.

" With that outfit you should be attracting your normal gangs of sexual fiends." Alice stated smiling.

" How would you even know what I attract."

" I do not need to know. Your ass could attract any lesbian within a ten mile radius."

Jill crossed her arms. " Better then my ass attracting a horde of zombies like you tend to do."

Alice was going to reply when the door opened. With the spot she was in and the door opened, she was behind the door.

" Jill hey, I'm glad to see your back on your feet," Claire stated keeping her hand on the door knob and staying at the doorway.

" Becky wanted me to check up on ya. She's scared of that butch looking friend of yours, ill tell you what, looks like that woman does steroids. She guarded your ass all night, it was great because I sent my bro in here to say hi and he ended up being thrown out." Claire stated laughing.

Jill glanced at Claire and back to Alice and busted out laughing. Claire raised her eyebrow at her not understanding why she was laughing.

" Well Jill, I'm gonna tell Becky to come and check on you. Where is your muscle woman? We could use a hand loading some of the tech up ya know."

Jill was still laughing and waved her off and Claire just shrugged and closed the door. Alice gave Jill a deadly look however that didn't stop Jill from laughing.

" Not one word Valentine, not one." Alice stated in a harsh tone leaving the room.

Jill wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her pocket knife and gun and slipped on her shoes and went outside. Rebecca saw Jill come out and waved to her and ran to her happily.

" Jill, I'm very glad to see you are up and looking healthy. Your friend is helping us load some stuff, thank her for me. I have to run and get some medical supplies. Barry and Chris are in that trailer over there and would like to talk to your team. I don't know how Barry is going to like Alice, they have yet to talk, have fun!" Rebecca said running off and placing a sticker on her shoulder.

Jill whistled and Alice responded, " Do you have to be so damn loud Valentine!"

" Come on muscles! Get the team together! Were being briefed in a few!"

" Fuck you Valentine!" Alice yelled and came around from the large vechicle she was loading

Jill grinned and they both flipped each other off before heading to the other trailer to get briefed. Barry and Chris turned their heads as the door screeched open.

" JILL!" Chris said running up to her.

Jill moved the side avoiding his embrace, the guy was friendly sometimes. " hey Chris. I can see you've been working out. I'd like you to meet my team."

Barry glanced at the door as three more people came in, she certainly had recruited an odd team.

" Chris and Barry. This is Carlos, Angie, LJ, and of course a good friend of mine Alice."

Chris extended his hand towards Alice. " I think we should greet ourselves properly this time."

Alice raised her eyebrow and turned her attention to the older man. He had knowledge she knew that, however he seemed to be a little soft. " So Barry, have you thought of any plan?"

Barry narrowed his eyes at her. " We were able to get one of our people inside the hive unfortunately we lost contact with them a week ago. What we learned however will be very useful. They are still building the hive however the building is almost complete. Our best choice to get in without getting slaughtered is a disguise. We will have to take a long route to get inside the building itself. There almost done working on a small tunnel that runs from a lake to their building, I say its about ten miles long. They are building this to dispose of their waste, it'll be heavily guarded with men but nothing else. It is inside the property of the Hive which is why we go in disguised and enter from all the way in the back, we wont draw to much attention."

Alice rubbed her nose. " What about outside surveillance?"

" They haven't completed that, they have the front areas and the side areas under heavy camera surveillance but they haven't leveled the terrain in the far back yet. Rebecca will hack into their systems and make sure to keep them blind of all surveillance for at the very most a minute."

" Doesn't that seem a little out of the usual," Jill stated placing her hand on her hip.

" well yes it does. However were striking on a night a big storm is coming in." Barry replied rubbing his beard.

" That's just great man, we get all soaking wet and try and infiltrate a high tech building," LJ stated.

Barry grinned." I am keeping a team outside the perimeters of the hive, we need to backup teams just in case. Me and Chris will be outside, we have to keep communication tight during the storm. Id like the other two men to be one of the teams outside as well."

" Whoa wait a minute. Your sending in the girls only?" Carlos stated standing up to his feet.

He immediately sat back down as Jill and Alice glared at him.

" yes, the girls are the only ones small enough to get in through the shaft. Half of its completed by now and when we arrive, it'll almost be completely finished so be aware if they add surveillance." Barry stated.

" Where is our primary objective?" Alice asked.

" We don't believe they have this new virus created, which is why we choose it as our target. The T-virus however should be in there so use caution. This new hive immediately cleans any area with infection, they have new filtration system cleaning the virus out of the area however this is a very long process. If caught in that room you will be incinerated so not to mess with the cycle. So we are sending you down their to blow some areas up, you'll receive time bombs and once all of you have your bombs in place we will set a timer. One team will be solely concentrating on planting these bombs and one team will be focused on gathering any vital data that will prove useful to us. If at all a emergency occurs I want both teams to pull back, I will not have any ones life be endangered."

Alice popped her neck. " Are their computers up and running?"

Barry smiled." They are not, we had one of our men deal with their computer expert. I know they hired a replacement however its very basic . Not nearly as advanced as the one described in the first hive. That one we were told will not be installed until the completion of this hive, which is why we are going in so soon. We have a lot of information about this place but not all we need, I admit that. If we do not strike now, Umbrella will get a step of ahead us and we will never to bring them down. The teams will be mostly focused on the last floors, you will enter somewhere around the middle. You each will have a cloaked tracking device, only we can detect where you are at all times. Communication is a bit more tricky, you'll have watches that are connected to each other, your messages will all be in Morse code. The watch itself doesn't make any noise but the message will be received through an ear piece you must have in at all times, I don't care if its uncomfortable or not."

Jill tapped her boot against the floor. The whole thing sounded alright, sketchy but alright. She glanced at Alice who nodded at her and she smiled.

" Alright Barry. Your going to have re teach our asses Morse code though, I have long since forgotten that shit since the academy."

Barry smiled and shook her hand. " I know you wont disappoint me Jill."

They all glanced at the door as Claire and Rebecca walked in.

" Where the hell were you Redfield? I never said for you to join Chambers!"

Claire patted Barry on the shoulder. " take it easy old man. I thought Becky could use a hand. Besides you've briefed us ten times on your crap."

Alice grinned as she easily detected the young kids lie. She also could easily smell the scent of the women's arousal, well looks like the kid had a special bond with the other younger one. She felt it would be better for them on this mission, they both were smart and would be sure no harm came to each other.

Jill smiled as Barry lectured the young rebel. She might not take things so seriously but she certainly could handle anything thrown at her. Jill glanced at Alice and walked outside the small trailer. Alice followed her along with the others.

" I don't think you should do it Jill." Carlos stated walking up to her and grabbing her arm.

" Listen Carlos. This is our only chance, think of your friends you lost in Racoon. We can sit here and curse Umbrella or we can actually try something that's going to help bring them down."

" You know Jill he could be right. I mean come on, God only knows how many flipping secret buildings Umbrella has." LJ stated.

Alice decided to try and help defend Jill. " If we don't do this who else will? No one, we are very fortunate to have survived the incident in racoon. It took many sacrifices of our friends for us just to survive. If even we take out one of their facilities those sacrifices wont be in vain. If we ignore them like every person did in Racoon, a nuclear missile isn't going to wipe just one city. It may very well wipe out a state or country. How many more lives is it going to take for you guys to do something?"

Everyone remained quiet. It was true, it might seem foolish however uprisings against Umbrella had to start somewhere.

Jill smiled. " Well work together to bring them down. Whether it takes months or years, well do it. Remember its not just for us, the future as well."

Claire stepped outside the trailer and glanced at the silent group. " Jeez looks like you all just remembered how old you actually are or something."

Jill crossed her arms at the younger girl. " I'm not that old thanks."

Claire laughed. " admit it you all haven't had a date since you were my age."

They all glared at Claire and she flipped them off and was pushed by the smaller woman. " Be nice Claire, you shouldn't pick on people who are older then you, they have terrible sight and could accidentally shoot you."

Jill shook her head. " Bitches go load the equipment up, were short on time."

Claire smiled " Why do we have to unload the equipment?"

Alice grinned. " Were much to old to lift that. We don't have the energy you young kids have."

Claire rolled her eyes and grabbed Rebecca's shoulder and walked off towards the large truck. " Come on Becky, lets hurry up and do this."

There was four vehicles being driven to their next destination. They had a cargo plane waiting for them. The plane was destined for Tiksi in Russia. Tiksi in Russia was close to the River Lena. The hive was reported outside of Tiksi, in a unpopulated area. They would be dropped somewhere along the Lena river and would follow it to Tiksi. They had two jeeps which had desert camouflage. The other two vehicles were RV's which consisted nothing but computers. The jeeps would be backup vehicles if they needed them, they were hoping they wouldn't have to use them

Carlos, TJ, Barry, and Chris were driving vehicles. Claire and Rebecca were in a RV together. Alice and Jill were in a jeep with TJ and Angie sat in the front with TJ. Alice disliked the limited amount of weapons they had. It should be enough however, the more weapons she had the more comfortable she was invading a umbrella facility. She knew she would hardly being using any weapon though.

Jill was checking over the weapons again, she wanted each one running at its best.

" I think you like guns more then men," Alice stated.

Jill turned her head towards her and smiled. " They do shoot a much greater reward in my opinion."

Alice laughed and shook her head. " Well Valentine, you are correct on that."

Jill glanced over to her and smiled. " So what do you think of this entire thing?"

Alice turned her head to her and raised her eyebrows. " I think its going to get awfully messy. It should run smooth by the sound of it. I believe the other two girls can easily handle themselves. It seems like most of the people at the Hive will actually be guards and outside. I imagine with what they pay their staff, they wouldn't be willing to work in a place like that until its finished."

Jill nodded and strapped a knife to her boot. " I'm only concerned if we have a emergency. From what I gather, this ten mile shaft wont be a fast process."

Alice nodded and tilted her head back looking towards the sky. " That would be a problem. If they found out that's is where we escaped if we have to, we will be sitting ducks. They could very well have the thing protected as well, the only hard part could very well be the shaft."

Jill ran a hand through her hair and sat back thinking for a minute. She had never thought of that, it really depends on what kind of waste actually was meant to go down this shaft. " I guess well see when the time comes."

Alice scratched her eyebrow, crawling down a ten mile long shaft….would be hell.

Claire shoved Rebecca. " I'm telling you we can get better imaging!"

Rebecca shoved her hand in Claire's face and pushed her back. " You are not allowed to adjust the equipment miss know it all."

Claire crossed her arms. " I still think a better image would be nice."

Rebecca laughed and slid back under the desk connecting wires. " Everything must be enhanced better to you."

Claire smiled and slid back underneath with Rebecca. " Becky you know me so well."

Rebecca blushed at the use of the name Claire called her. She stopped working and glanced at Claire beside her through the goggles. " are you actually going to help me or just tell me what I SHOULD do?"

Claire smiled and pulled Rebecca back a little and got on top of her. " I have a few suggestions of what you should do."

Rebecca blushed more and was at a loss for words. Claire smiled down at the smaller woman, she was awfully cute when she was shy. Rebecca smiled at Claire and stroked her face. Claire grinned down at her leaned forward but stopped as Rebecca held a tool in her face.

" Well I suggest you should go check on the how much power usage this is going to take from the generators."

Claire pouted and gave Rebecca a puppy face. Rebecca smiled and kicked Claire in the leg.

" Ok, Ok, I'll go check. You work too much." Claire stated sliding out from under the desk and to check on the readouts.

Rebecca smiled and shook her head and went back to work. She began to muse about tomboy as she worked. They had always enjoyed each others presence, they were carefree and would have fun…act their age and not like heros. They had been put on a few minor missions since they had left racoon and that had brought them closer together. They realized they cared for one another greatly but still figured it was in a friendly way. Soon though, they wouldn't part, they needed that reassurance that the other was ok, that they still had each other. Well after they talked, they took their friendship on the next level. However there wasn't much changes, they would hug more often and share a kiss now and then. They slept together, they were each others comfort. Claire had been very forward lately, she was worried like usual for her well being.

" Becky, everything is running at its normal function!"

Rebecca smiled. " Alright, thank you Claire. Go do something fun like tease Barry."

Claire laughed. " Awww, am I distracting you Becky?"

Claire then saw a spark and heard Rebecca mumble a few curse words. " Wow Becky, I didn't know I had such a affect on you."

Rebecca slid her body out from the under desk and removed the goggles and glared at her. " Your such an ass."

Claire smiled and walked over and crouched down, she brushed the blood off her cheek. " Ill get something to clean this up."

Rebecca smiled softly. " Thanks."

Claire went in the front and brought the first aid kit out. Rebecca wiped the blood on the sleeve of her shirt, she had to be more careful. Claire returned and sat down next to Rebecca and turned her face towards her and wiped the small puncture clean.

" Sorry," Claire mumbled rubbing some cream on it.

Rebecca smiled at her. " Its not your fault. I should have been more careful."

Claire placed a band-aid on her cheek and stroked her shoulder. " I'll try not to be such an ass."

Rebecca laughed and stroked Claire's hair. " The day that happens will be the day I screw you."

Claire laughed at that. It was very true, they had a relationship but it was nothing like that…or at least not yet. Claire kissed Rebecca's forehead and stood up.

" Redfield! I don't hear Chambers working. Leave the girl alone since she is actually working unlike you!"

" I'm surprised you can still hold that much air in your lungs old man!" Claire shouted back winking at Rebecca and going to put the first aid kit away.

" Redfield why cant you be more like more brother!"

" Well if you want men that badly we can pick a few good Russian men for you while were there!" Claire replied.

Rebecca laughed and shook her head and went back to work. She wanted everything running perfectly for this mission.

The vehicles stopped and Alice and Jill woke up. They saw a single house and a large runway lighted. The house didn't seem all that big and she figured very few people lived in it.

A man came out holding a 12 gauge shotgun. " Who the hell are you?"

Barry stepped out of the RV and smiled. " Jack its been a long time."

The man laughed. " I'll be damn Barry, you've gotten fat."

Barry shook the mans hand. " Surprised we actually came?"

Jack laughed and tipped his cap back. " No I'm not Barry. Only you would so foolish to stand against Umbrella. I see you have quite a crew here."

Jack glanced down and smiled at the young woman. " Id be a very happy man if I was in your shoes."

Claire glared at him along with all the other women. " Oh he would if he didn't look his age," Claire replied grinning and crossing his arms.

Jack looked at the tomboyish young woman. " I can understand why he looks his age now."

Rebecca laughed at this and Claire nudged her. Jill smiled and approached Jack.

" Are you going to be the one flying?"

Jack laughed. " Hell no. I like to keep alive as in one piece and alive. My son will fly you young men and women. Are you guys taking the little girl with you?"

Angie looked at the ground feeling a little out of place. " I prefer to go with them if you don't mind sir, they are my friends."

"Josh get your lazy ass out here!" jack shouted.

A man came out from the building, he seemed to be in his late twenty's. " yes father?"

" Come introduce yourself. Be polite to the women, looks like they can kick your ass pretty easily. My son will tell you everything you guys need to know but for now I advise you get some rest, might be your last chance." Jack stated walking back in the house.

Josh looked at the group, he had to admit, he wouldn't mind flying them anytime. " Well I will be your pilot for this trip, we have a few planes but they are all cargo. What are you planning on taking?"

Barry pointed to the vehicles behind him. " Everything here."

Josh nodded and scratched the back of his head. " Alright that should be no problem. Ill have you guys load up tomorrow, to dark out here for that, don't want you run off a ramp or something. You guys feel free to look around, we have plenty of food, not that many rooms though, so come on and relax."

Claire smiled, feel free to look around huh. She grabbed Rebecca's arm and whispered, " Want to see if we can steal a cargo plane?"

Rebecca raised her eyebrow and replied back, " Claire, I think that is a terrible idea."

Claire smiled and whispered yet again. " Becky we could just see how much room it has and well if it has a comfy place to lay down…"

Rebecca blushed at what Claire was implying and looked at the grin on Claire's face and pushed her away. " I cant believe you."

Jill stopped walking towards the house and turned around and saw Claire whispering to a blushing Rebecca. " What kind of trouble are you two planning to get into?"

Claire and Rebecca glanced at Jill and smiled and they shrugged at the same time.

" Just don't break anything. If you go out cruising you only got three hours before I want you guys to eat and get some sleep."

" Relax Valentine, let the kids have fun."

Jill turned to see Alice approaching her and crossed her arms. " We cant have fun all the time Alice."

Alice grinned at her. " You know Valentine you are pretty lame. Ever stop and think of something fun that excludes shooting?"

Jill rubbed her chin. " hm let me think, no."

Claire and Rebecca stopped and observed the two women. Claire once again whispered to Rebecca, " We should so lock them up together to see what happens."

Alice turned her attention to the younger girls upon hearing what Claire said. " You think that would be funny Claire?"

Claire was shocked as the tall woman strided over to her. Jill was greatly confused along with the others.

Claire was at a loss of words, was she that loud? " I'm sorry, what?"

Alice glared at her and Jill grabbed her arm. " Be nice to the kid."

Alice turned on her and Jill glared at her. Alice grinned at her as she could feel Jill's determination.

" A little confident are we Valentine?"

" So are you I might say." Jill replied coldly.

Alice growled and stopped as sweat began to run down Jill's forehead. Jill turned away from the group and headed back towards the house holding her stomach. Alice twitched at the sudden pain throbbing in her side….it was happening again. She didn't understand, why…why did it affect her this way. Jill leaned on the side of house coughing and gasping for breath. She glanced over to Alice and noticed her hand was twitching. She look up into her eyes and saw….fear.

Rebecca was at Jill sides. " Jill can you hear me?"

Alice came beside Rebecca and picked Jill up and carried her inside. Rebecca stood there for a moment curious of the other womans actions. Claire came up behind her and hugged her, " maybe she knows what's wrong, I'm sure Jill is fine."

Rebecca nodded and leaned against the taller girl. She didn't understand Jills friend or jills sickness.

Alice wiped the sweat from Jills brow with a damp cloth. What was happening to her friend? She didn't understand any of it…because she didn't understand what she was anymore. She hoped….to find some answers soon. Jill was awake this time and pain jolted everywhere in her body. Pain in her chest, lungs, head, arms…everywhere.

" You…know don't you," Jill mumbled through coughs.

Alice shook her head. " I don't…I'm sorry."

Jill grabbed her arm roughly. " Alice….you wouldn't…be in here with me if you didn't know."

Alice kept the damp cloth on her forehead and held Jill's hand as she began twitching and waves of pain continued to roll in one after the other. Jill wanted to scream but her body wasn't going to allow that. She gripped the sheets tightly and arched up once in a while. She had been through a lot but she never once experienced such pain in her life, she felt she was dying from the inside out.

Alice couldn't take any more of it and sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the woman's shoulders and hugged her tightly. " Your going to be alright, relax."

Jill dug her nails in Alice's back doing her very best to focus past the pain. She then felt Alice trembling…very similar to what she was doing right now. She gripped Alice harder as another wave of pain coursed through her body. She didn't want to try and understand at the moment, all she had was her friend helping her to get past this. Her vision began to swarm and soon the dark took over once again.

Her eyes snapped open, she felt very warm for some reason and rubbed her eyes focusing them. She glanced at the ceiling and then at the wall, she focused past Alice on top of her……wait.

" What the hell!"

Alice's eyes snapped open and she raised herself on her arms and noticed that she was hovering over jill. Confusion swept over her features.

All of the sudden the door swung open and Claire stepped in holding a handgun. " What's wrong……well ill be damn, didn't know you guys swing that way."

Rebecca came in behind her and blushed. " Oh my, did you interrupt anything Claire?"

Alice stood up and glared at the two younger women. " Not one damn word or ill kill you."

Claire smiled. " only if you videotape the next session for us."

Alice snarled at them causing the two girls to quickly close the door. Jill stood up and was surprised that she felt perfect. Alice crossed her arms and turned towards jill.

" I am sorry…I must have fell asleep."

" I guess its ok…I thank you for helping me again." Jill replied stretching and popping her neck.

Alice and Jill winced at the same time and rubbed there necks. Jill stopped and raised her eyebrow at Alice. " What the hell are you not telling me?"

Alice turned her back towards her. " later Valentine."

Jill snatched her arm, she was no longer messing around. " how the fuck do I know I can trust you to watch my back if you go behind me and lie to me?"

Alice this time look offended and growled at her and pushed her away. " You can trust me or not, that's your god damn choice, more then likely ill have to be saving your ass anyway!"

Jill pushed her into the wall and Alice kicked her back on the bed. Jill immediately kicked her back in the stomach and stood up and struck towards her face. Alice caught her arm and tripped her however Jill grabbed the waist of her pants pulling her down on top of her. Alice pinned the woman down and she struggled against her hold.

" You god damn bitch. Why wont you fucking tell me?" jill said in angry tone however Alice felt it was more like a plead.

" I told you I don't know Jill."

Jill spit in her face. " Fuck you!"

Alice growled at her and her senses increased. Her thoughts turned towards scents ,feel, and most of all want. She smelled blood and she was going to have it. Jill paused as Alice features changed, she had a deadly air about her. She then realized she had pushed her friend to far as she was thrown against the wall. Jills sight went blurry for a second and noticed Alice was already upon her and grabbed a hold of her throat lifting her up with one arm.

Jill kicked her back and pulled the arm off her throat falling to floor gasping for air. Alice picked her by her shirt, her nails digging into her flesh and she threw her against the wooden headboard on the bed. Jill had hit her head once again and groaned as Alice had pinned her down snarling at her. Jill feared what this woman was going to next, as Alice gripped her shoulders tightly.

Alice could only think of the fear and blood from the person below her. Jill struggled to throw her off however her body strength was too much.

" Alice please! I'm sorry…this isn't you! Alice please…remember raccoon."

Jill was cut off as pressure was put on her throat. Holy hell…her friend was going to kill her. What the hell had she done to anger her. She had only once choice left as she unhooked the pocket knife from her waist. She pulled it out quickly and held it against Alice's stomach…she hesitated….she couldn't do it…she couldn't kill her.

Alice grinned as she felt the blade held against her chest however she felt the knife drop and tears run down jills face. She loosened her grasp at the scent of the tears…this woman was crying because she couldn't kill her attacker. she stopped and looked at the blood on her hands. This….wasn't her…..she wasn't the cause of her friends deaths….she was suppose to protect them. She glanced down as Jill gasped to catch her breath….she…had hurt the only one she trusted.

Alice snarled and leaned down face to face with Jill. Jill was scared and turned her head to the side. She then heard a whisper.

" Do you seriously care for me so much that you cannot kill me even when your on the verge of death by my very own hands?"

Jill closed her eyes waiting for Alice to curse her foolishness. However that never came as Alice shakingly stroked Jill's cheek. She didn't open her eyes though, too afraid that she would see her angry friend. Alice focused on her scent…it was still….sweet. She leaned down and kissed Jill's cheek which caught Jills attention and she opened her eyes and faced her.

Jill had no clue what the hell was going through woman's mind now. Alice fought back her strong primal instincts to take what she wanted. She closed her eyes and sat up knowing very well it was just Umbrellas doing on such thoughts. Jill raised her eyebrow at Alice, she was greatly confused.

Alice got off of jill and backed up against a wall and slid down. She didn't understand….god she didn't understand. Jill stood up slightly shaken as she came close to death. She grabbed her knife and put it back in its sheath on her waist. She sighed deeply and crouched down in front of Alice.

" What has gotten into you? What is wrong?" Jill asked in a low voice, scared she might startle the woman in front of her.

Alice looked at the floor. " Umbrella…did something to me. I don't know what they did exactly but I do know….they did more then just revive me. You some how became….you…became…connected…linked to me."

Jill wasn't to sure what all this meant but whatever happened obviously worried Alice and it sounded like it confused her as well. Jill squeezed Alice's hand and smiled at her. " Well figure whats going on ok. Right now you need to remember what were going to be doing tonight…and your nothing like what Umbrella…wanted to make you."

Alice glanced up from her hands and looked at Jill. She was amazed that this woman could still…..trust her after what she did. She smiled, she was very happy to have a friend like her…one that tried to understand that she was different…and still treated her as any other person.

" Thanks Jill….I'm sorry."

Jill helped her up, " It wasn't your fault, were all a little tense."

Alice stood up and ran a hand though her hair. She had better go wash up, she probably looked like shit.

She also felt Jill could use Rebecca to help her with some of her wounds.

" I'm going to wash up, ill send Rebecca in here."

Jill stretched, " alright, thanks."

Jill sat on the bed and watched as Alice left, it had certainly been a hell of a couple days.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series, nor do I own any of the following characters.

**Chapter Four**

Claire smiled as she had Rebecca cornered. Rebecca tried to get away however Claire continued to tickle her relentlessly. Rebecca laughed and was able to push her away, she jumped on the bed to avoid her but Claire grabbed her ankle and she fell on the bed. Claire smiled as she tackled her and pinned her down.

" Aww come on, I said I was sorry," Rebecca said smiling at her.

Claire shook her head, " I can't believe you called me butch."

Rebecca smiled, " I was just stating the truth."

Claire glared at the laughing girl beneath her. She smiled as she couldn't help it, she always smiled when she was with her. Rebecca hugged her and tried to get out from underneath the older girl.

" I didn't say I was finished yet," Claire said while quickly tickling her sides.

Rebecca laughed and tried to get away and catch her breath. Claire finally stopped however she didn't get off. Instead she laid on top of her and propped her elbow up on the bed and rested her head in her hand.

Rebecca was trying to slow her breathing down and smiled and slightly blushed as Claire was staring at her. " What?"

" I was just thinking about making love to you is all."

Claire and Rebecca laughed and Rebecca leaned forward and kissed Claire's cheek. Claire smiled and ran her hand through the youngers girls hair, she was very beautiful, smart, funny, she was just….perfect.

" Look, your turning me gay."

Rebecca laughed really hard at that which made Claire smile bigger. Claire leaned down and kissed Rebecca on her nose. " So Becky when we get back from this mission, how about you and me get engaged?"

Rebecca laughed but then paused as she didn't know if Claire was serious. " Your…being serious?"

Claire smiled and stroked her cheek," Why not?"

Rebecca blushed and slightly frowned. " Claire…I don't think were ready for that."

" Come on Rebecca. It couldn't hurt anything."

Rebecca still wasn't to sure about it or what to say. Luckily for her the door opened and Alice stepped in.

" Hey Claire I'm going to borrow your woman for a minute." Alice said crossing her arms.

Claire glared at her, the words ' your woman' didn't settle to well in her mind. " What do you need Becky for?"

Claire had totally forgotten her position with Rebecca.

" Jill, id like Rebecca to check her out," Alice replied glaring at her.

" Can't you wait a few minutes? We were in the middle of something." Claire stated, wanting to know the others womans thoughts on what she just asked.

" I don't have patience with kids screwing round." Alice replied.

Rebecca watched as Claire got up but she quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough for her to whisper.

" Calm down, she would probably take you down before you knew it. I'll be back okay."

Claire crossed her arms and nodded. Alice left to go clean up. Rebecca smiled and gave Claire a quick kiss.

Claire watched as she left and sighed and laid down on the bed.

Rebecca knocked on the door and heard Jill telling her to come in. She opened it and smiled at jill and closed the door behind her. " Hey Jill, Alice said to come and check up on you."

Jill nodded, " Yes, Can you check out some small wounds on my torso."

Rebecca nodded and put the first aid kit she had on the bed. Jill Removed her shirt and Rebeccca could clearly see bruises on her shoulders and neck. Jill stood up and let Rebecca examine her.

" Well, you have some deep punctures around your neck and some long ones on your back. How did you get these?" Rebecca asked rubbing some cream on the wounds.

Jill wasn't to sure how to explain her wounds so she didn't. Rebecca focused on patching on her up more then the answer to the question she asked.

" Well, I wouldn't worry about infection, seems like clean cuts. Your suppose to get injured during the mission, not before Jill."

Jill smiled and slipped her shirt back on once Rebecca was done. She patted the young girls shoulder.

" Thanks Rebecca. Do you know when Barry is going to call a meeting?"

Rebecca smiled and rubbed her chin as she began to think. " Well Barry likes to do that stuff normally around lunch time because normally we all together in one place. You don't need to worry, someone will come get you."

Jill nodded and Rebecca left the room. She sat down thinking of what new horrors they would be facing tonight. She had seen terrible things in her life ever since Umbrella tried to take her life. She had never really been inside a lab, the place where these beasts are created. She had seen a few yes, but not….like this. She would enter into the heart of her worst nightmare.

Alice watched as the blood ran off her hands and into the water. She watched the red water swirl in the sink. Tonight she would go back…back to a place where it all started. She had no clue why Umbrella would be foolish enough to build another hive. Did these fools not learn, because of the first hive and the 'intelligence' of the computer running it. Hundreds of people died….then they were foolish enough to let it reach the surface where thousands of people died. So she was going back into a similar hive but…it was more advanced….and carrying a possible virus stronger then what she has seen. Although from the sound of it…it seemed like very few people would actually be working on the new project. However with the lack of staff and the building not yet complete, came more security and guards.

She sighed and continued to wash her hands. This new virus could also be connected to her in some way. She couldn't save any of her friends the first time but this time….She would bring Umbrella down with the powers they have given her. They will never make another person suffer. Tonight…she would release the demon inside of her to finish the nightmare Umbrella had started.

Rebecca opened the door and saw Claire laying the bed. It seemed like she had fallen asleep. Which was understandable to her, Claire had not been able to sleep peacefully for a few days. She closed the door and crept inside quietly so to not wake the older the girl. She got in bed and laid down beside her and wrapped one around Claire's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. She wasn't sure what to expect for this mission. She did know she would watch Claire's back like she had always done and like she has always done for her. She wondered where they would be on a few years. Still trying to bring Umbrella down? Would she be married and have kids?

Rebecca blushed at that thought. She could see her and Claire still side by side….maybe not kids but together. She slightly let out a soft sigh, she probably hurt Claire's feelings when she didn't answer. She just was…she just never expected that. If they were engaged she would have to be dedicated…could she do that? Rebecca smiled and kissed Claire's shoulder, she most certainly could. She trusted Claire with her life, she needed her as well. They both needed each other. She would never have such a strong connection with anyone as she had with Claire. So maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

" What are you thinking Becky?"

Rebecca glanced up at her and Claire smiled and kissed her head and pulled her closer.

" Just thinking of how many kids your gonna bare."

" What?" Claire replied a little shocked. She had never planned to bare kids.

Rebecca laughed at her reaction and kissed her neck and snuggled against her. Claire shook her head and closed her eyes. Some rest would do her good, she had to be at her best so she could protect the angel in her arms.

Barry rubbed his beard as he glanced at the plans again. It should run smoothly but you never know what to expect from Umbrella. He didn't like sending in the women alone but he also knew they had plenty of experience. Also the new girl seemed like a soldier, strength….and determination…she seemed like she wouldn't let anything stand in her way. Barry glanced at the small girl sitting at the table looking over the map of the old hive plans and the pictures they had been able to get of this new hive.

" What do you see?" Barry asked the younger girl in a gentle tone. She had reminded him of his daughter.

Angie glanced at him then back at the map. " Nothing really, just a lot of complications. Only exits are at the very top aren't they?"

Barry smiled, she was a very smart girl. " Yes but I'm sure they will have no reason to try and exit in a hurry, there smart girls."

Angie nodded remembered Jill and Alice saving her. She knew she couldn't help any of them but she wanted to do the best she could. She understood death and understood that no one saw their reason to try and stand up against Umbrella. Although she couldn't help but feel something dreadful was going to happen down their, that her friends…..might not be coming back. She had talked to Carlos and he was upset as well, she didn't pay much mind to him. Jill and Alice were the ones she trusted and Alice was like her.

Barry patted Angie on top of her head. " Go get the others, they need to get their lazy as…..butts in here."

Angie smiled and nodded. " yes Mr. Burton."

Angie walked into the living where the guys were watching TV with the pilot and his father.

" Excuse me, Barry wants you all to join him in the kitchen."

" Alright, thanks Angie," Carlos said standing up.

Angie walked towards the room Jill was in and saw Alice sleeping in the hall.

" Alice are you awake?"

Alice opened her eyes and looked at her. " What do you need Angie?"

" Nothing but Barry wants you in the kitchen."

Alice stood up towering over the small child. " Ok, thanks. I'll get the others ok?"

Angie nodded and smiled and hugged Alice before joining the others.

Alice turned her eyes to the room Jill was in, she could clearly hear she was sleeping. She banged on the door. " Valentine get your god damn lazy ass up and join the gang in the kitchen!"

Alice went to wake Claire and Rebecca when Jill swung the door open. " God damnit Alice does it hurt for you to ever be polite!"

Alice flipped her off before knocking on the other door. "Get up, your young asses are needed in the kitchen!"

Alice smiled she clearly heard the tomboy reply.

" Muscles you ass, can't you be quiet you god damn steroid freak."

Alice smiled and Jill looked at her and shook her head. They both headed towards the kitchen soon followed by Claire and Rebecca.

Barry glanced at the group as they stood in the kitchen. These people were so young…however with what they had been through, he knew they weren't kids any longer.

" Alright I summoned you guys to be sure we all know what were doing. No more fun times kids, once we get on that plane there is no turning back. Its all business from there on out."

The group nodded so Barry continued.

" I just had someone contact me with some more information. This shaft seems to not be on a small hill by the lake. It's a cliff actually, you'll need to carry some climbing gear on you…each one of you will be carrying this. I want you to have your communicators on you at ALL times. Remember its not my life your worrying about, its yours."

The four women nodded. They knew if they messed up there would be little chance of them surviving.

" The bombs will not be detonated until each one of you is back with us. I am the only one that has control. Chambers and Redfield you two need to gather as much information as you can while placing your bombs, I want you to be more focused on gathering information and data more then placing your bombs. You two work great together when its gathering data. Valentine and Alice. You two are going from the bottom up If Redfield and chambers is not finished and you are to either find a safe place to stay, leave, or try and see if you can help them. I do not anyone to be in a danger, your safety has to come before the mission."

" We are allowed to kill all the ass holes rights?" jill asked.

" That might cause for them to be aware they have intruders so I ask you to not kill unless you need to. Do the Weapons have silencers Valentine?"

Jill smiled. " What weapon of mine doesn't. I made sure they have all silencers and a small scope."

Barry smiled. " I should have guessed. In that case killing is permitted however be careful who you kill, if it's a guard that has to have contact every so often and you kill him, it could get bad. Now for my tech crew, I want you to guys to follow Chambers and she'll explain everything for you. The rest of you are stuck with me because we have re-teaching to do."

Claire was following Rebecca but was stopped.

" Redfield give the girl some space now and then. Also I am damn sure you don't know Morse code."

Claire glanced at Barry and smiled, " Alright old timer, just hurry up with your boring crap."

Carlos was watching Rebecca explaining things. She seemed really into it however, he wasn't. He didn't understand why he was here taking orders from strangers….he should go with his friends and not just sit in a vehicle and stare at a screen. He glanced at Angie who was listening intently. He also believed that they shouldn't take her. She was to young and no help to the group, just took space. Well for now he would take his orders, he wouldn't be much help on this mission.

Rebecca was very happy to be able to explain how their tech works. However she felt the others were not to interested in it. She also knew that they she would be here a while explaining this stuff to these men. They obviously didn't understand that this was critical information for them.

" Come on guys. Try and focus, I Know its boring but you need to make sure you have this down."

Barry glanced at the group as he was explaining Morse code and answering questions. The girl Alice didn't seem to be paying attention. Claire was only partly paying attention, she sat in the chair with her arms crossed and tapping her boot on the floor. It was her nervous habit as he picked up. Every time the two younger girls parted, Claire would cross her arms and tap her boot on the floor. He guessed that the girls were close because the few missions where they were placed together. He didn't blame them, from what he gathered Rebecca had been in a dangerous situation and Claire saved her.

Alice on the other hand was staring at the ceiling…this annoyed him.

" Alice are you getting this?"

Alice turned her head towards him. " Please, this is amateur stuff."

Barry glared at her, " maybe you would like to explain then?"

Alice grinned, " Well you know if-"

Alice was cut off as Jill kicked her in the shin. Alice glared at her and Jill glared back.

Barry shook his head, " Come on girls, focus for just five minutes."

A few hours had passed and the entire group was in the kitchen eating. A little while longer and they would be heading out. Claire and Rebecca had their plates and sat on the floor against a wall side by side. Jill and Alice were on the couch while the rest of the group was sitting at the table. Jill and Alice were talking how they would be handling any emergency if they had to. They wanted to make sure they were on the same page. Claire and Rebecca were talking about houses. Barry glanced over to where the girls were, he felt they would have no problem completing this mission.

The young man named Josh came in. " Hey you guys, want to start up to load up your plane?"

Barry smiled and nodded. " Yes, thank you josh. You girls eat, me and the boys will load the plane."

Claire watched as the guys left the kitchen and went outside. " Well Jill, are you ready with your muscle woman?"

" Claire your such a bitch. She isn't my muscle woman…she's my sex slave."

" Fuck off Jill," Alice replied moving away from her and sitting at the table.

Claire and Rebecca laughed but stopped as Alice glared at them. Alice focused her eyes towards Jill as she stood up and put her empty plate on the counter of the kitchen. Alice wondered how Jill would react to her new powers…she didn't have to use them but she would if she had to.

" Jill how's your cuts?" Rebecca asked.

Jill turned her attention towards Rebecca however she felt Alice was upset. " Fine thank you Rebecca."

" No one is better then Becky at patching someone up," Claire stated.

" Just remember Claire, no screwing with each other till were back on the surface," Alice stated smiling.

Claire and Rebecca both flipped her off. They sat up and placed their empty plates in the kitchen. All of them sat at the table. As much as they annoyed each other, they also knew that the other was the backup for them on this mission.

" So Jill I bet I can get more headshots then you." Claire said smiling.

Jill smiled, " Claire, the day that happens will be the day I screw Alice."

" Why the hell do you have to bring me into the subject Valentine?"

Claire laughed, " Cause she would never fuck you in any lifetime."

" Which means Claire has bad aim," Rebecca added.

Claire pushed Rebecca and smiled. Jill laughed, it was true that Claire had bad aim compared to her. Jill and Rebecca were finished eating and both of them took a seat on the couch.

Angie came in and saw Jill on the couch and Alice at the table. " Hi guys. Barry said that you need to do whatever you need to right now before we leave, he said the flight wouldn't be to short."

Jill waved her off and the group just got up parting their way. Jill made sure she had all her knifes in the right place and used the restroom. Alice just leaned on the back of a wall waiting for Jill. Claire and Rebecca headed outside with Angie. Jill stepped outside the restroom and saw Alice standing there, she raised her eyebrow and walked by her but stopped as Alice grabbed her arm.

" Jill…I just want to say ill be right behind you the whole way, I promise nothing will happen to you." Alice said softly not looking at her.

Jill smiled, " I already knew you would be behind me, seems to be your favorite spot."

Alice shoved Jill ahead, " You wish Valentine, get your fat ass on the plane, well get you a lift if you need."

Jill flipped her off and they both smiled and went to join the others.

Barry watched as Claire and Rebecca were hitting each other in the shoulder. He knew he shouldn't have let them sit together. He saw Jill and Alice step up into the plane, these girls acted like it was something normal they were doing….it was getting to that point though.

" Alright this is your chance to speak up if you don't want to do this. Otherwise buckle your ass up because its going to be a hell of a flight." Barry said smiling as everyone buckled themselves in their seat.

Claire smiled as Alice closed her eyes and tossed a rock at her. Alice reached up and caught the rock however her eyes were still closed. Claire sat there staring at her and noticed she had crumbled the rock in her hand. She sat back as Alice opened her eyes and glared at her.

Jill sat there in thought about the weapons, she wanted to make sure she had remembered everything. She did, she wondered how long it might take them to complete this mission.

" hey Rebecca do you have any idea how long will be down there?" Jill asked curious.

Rebecca looked at her and smiled. " Well I think It should take about around ten hours once inside."

Jill raised her eyebrow, " Were suppose to be…undetected for ten hours."

Rebecca smiled and nodded. " From what we've gathered it shouldn't be to hard, not to many guards where well be, mostly people working on the hive."

" Afraid you'll slip up and have your slow ass shot Jill? Your not as quick as you use to be when you were younger." Claire stated smiling.

" Claire, ill shoot you in the ass on the way out. You know I don't miss unlike you." Jill replied.

Claire laughed and shook her head. " I have a feeling you would be that cheap."

Alice laughed at that and Jill glared at her. She then felt the plane start up and sat back, she had honestly loved flying, it was always different.

" Jill can you do us a favor?" Rebecca asked.

" Hm?" Jill replied closing her eyes.

" Don't pass out this time." Rebecca said smiling.

Jill flipped her off and decided she would nap through the entire flight. Alice watched as Claire and Rebecca talked to each other. The guys were in the front of the plane while they were in the back with the cargo. Everything was secured tightly…so she hoped. She glanced at Jill and noticed she was already asleep. She didn't understand why Jill was sleeping a lot lately, maybe she just trying to save up some energy. She looked up at the ceiling, this would be boring without Jill awake. So she decided rest couldn't hurt and closed her eyes.

A few hours had passed and both Jill and Alice were still asleep. Claire was chasing Rebecca around the jeeps. Rebecca was trying not to giggle as she teased Claire about being slow and fat.

" Wait till I get my hands on you becky." Claire said hopping in the jump and leaping on the other side trying to grab Rebecca.

Rebecca laughed and ran on the other side, " Sounds more like a good thing."

Claire smiled, " You bet it is."

Claire finally ran to the other side and was able to grab her shirt and pulled her to her and pressed her against the back of the jeep. " Gotcha."

Rebecca smiled, " SO now what is my punishment?"

Claire smiled and leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Claire's neck and deepened the kiss. Claire broke the kiss off and smiled and stroked Rebecca's cheek. Rebecca blushed and smiled at her.

" I think that's a good punishment, don't you?" Claire stated smiling and hugging her.

Rebecca laughed and tickled Claire's side. Claire laughed and grabbed Rebecca's hands. " No tickling, well wake the mean people."

Rebecca laughed, they were having a hard time keeping it quiet. They didn't want to wake the others but they also couldn't help themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series, nor do I own any of the following characters.

**Chapter Five**

Claire smiled and leaned down to kiss her again but a sudden loud noise interrupted them. Claire immediately pulled Rebecca to her as the plane shifted however that wasn't what caught her attention. The strap holding the jeep had snapped and the jeep was slightly moving as the plane did.

Alice snapped her eyes open at the loud sound. She looked across from her and didn't see the kids and immediately turned towards the vehicles. Her eyes went wide as she noticed the strap wasn't hooked to the jeep and its side was turned towards her direction.

" Fuck, JILL!" Alice shouted trying to undo her clasp. She glanced at Jill and noticed she wasn't moving, god not now.

" CLAIRE!" Alice shouted as she got up from form her seat and tried to wake Jill.

Claire glanced around for any item but the plane shifted again throwing the younger girls back.

" JILL!" Alice shouted as she noticed she wasn't waking. She immediately worried, had she passed out again? Why now?

Alice noticed her buckle was stuck. Then she heard the snap of the other strap breaking. She grabbed the belt and pulled hard breaking the strap. She saw the jeep sliding towards them at a fast speed. She pulled Jill into her arms and jumped in the air and leapt on the window of the jeep and over it quickly landing perfectly behind the jeep.

Claire was surprised at the moves Alice did, it was quite different, Agile.

Alice almost lost her balance as the plane shifted directions again and the jeep started rolling back towards her. She knew they had to get the jeep back in a secured place. She glanced at Claire.

" TAKE HER!" Alice yelled.

Claire rushed towards Alice taking Jill from her arms and almost dropping her as the plane turned further in one direction.

Alice saw the jeep right in front of her and braced herself as the jeep hit her shoulder. She placed her feet on the ground and used her hands to try and stop the jeep. She began to worry as the wall of the plane was closing in on her. She growled and used her strength and began to slow down her sliding. She smiled as she was able to stop the jeep, not caring how close to the wall she was. She pushed the jeep towards the middle near the cargo straps.

" Rebecca try and get a strap under the jeep." Alice stated more calmly as she felt she had control of the situation. Her muscles were straining keeping the few thousand pound jeep in place. Rebecca quickly grabbed a strap and went under the jeep not worrying about the jeep rolling onto her. She made sure it was secured around both back wheels and emerged on the other side of the jeep pulling it up and strapping it onto another strap. She grabbed another one and wrapped it around the front and hooked it up before finally putting one around the front tires.

Alice sighed in relief and let go of the jeep. She glanced down at her arms, the jeep had cut into her however she felt she was already healing.

Rebecca bent down and looked over Jill. She felt for a pulse, she had a very strong one. She glanced over Jill and noticed she was breathing as well. She decided that maybe she should talk to Barry about Jills condition, she didn't want this to happen while they were down there.

Alice felt Jill was ok and she also felt Rebecca's concern and determination. As Rebecca stood up and walked past her Alice grabbed her arm.

" No need to tell Barry." Alice stated in a low tone.

Claire who had been standing there in shock finally regained her bearings upon noticing Alice grabbing Rebecca.

" It's to risky for her and us, its best if she doesn't go." Rebecca replied, not scared of the stronger woman.

Alice glared at her, " Your not going to tell him. Jill is fine, the mission will go fine."

Rebecca tried to escape her grasp but it wasn't working. " Listen, I don't know what she told you but with her condition its too risky."

" Alice you know she's right, if she passes out down there the mission could be blown to hell." Claire stated grabbing Rebecca's shoulders and glaring at Alice.

Alice let her go and popped her neck. " I will say this only one time, Barry isn't going to know and Jill will be going down there."

Claire knew she was serious and really didn't want to anger the woman who could hold back a few ton jeep. She pulled Rebecca off to the side.

" listen she might know what's up and she would have Jill's back. If something happened I'm sure Alice could handle it ok?" Claire whispered.

Rebecca wasn't to sure, " Claire…Jill's a good friend to us. I don't want to send her into danger just to get killed because we sent her in there when she's not at her best."

Claire hugged Rebecca gently to reassure her. " Listen Becky, it'll be fine ok."

Rebecca nodded and hugged her tightly before letting her go. She turned back towards Alice.

" You better not let her get hurt, she isn't just your friend, she is ours also." Rebecca stated firmly.

Alice smiled, " You won't have to worry."

Jill's eyes snapped open and she got up quickly off the metal floor not knowing where she was. Alice smiled as she saw Jill and approached her as she stood up, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jill was still confused and when she felt someone touch her shoulder she immediately elbowed the person in the ribs and flipped them over her back. Hanging onto the arm so she could break it.

Alice was quick to react and luckily landed on her feet when Jill flipped her over. She immediately put her foot behind Jill's leg which brought Jill closer so she grabbed her waist and pulled her up to her side in time before she could snap her arm. Jill struggled for a moment but stopped as she realized where she was. She glanced at her position, it was very similar to Alice dipping her after a dance.

" I'm fine," Jill stated to reassure her friend she had calmed down.

Alice released her and rubbed her shoulder, the force she had used….was more then impressive, close to hers…..somehow.

" How are you feeling?" Alice asked.

Jill straightened her shirt and glanced towards Alice. She understood everything now. " I'm fine, was just a little confused….what did I miss???"

Alice raised her eyebrow at the tone Jill was using…it was the same…but…sounded more…caring. " You passed out and the jeep lost its restraints, you were on the ground safe."

Jill glanced towards Rebecca and Claire and they just smiled at her. She smiled back and gave Alice a quick pat on the shoulder before sitting in a seat. Alice followed her a little confused by her friends behavior but decided she wasn't just back to speed yet.

" Jill so what's up?" Claire asked sitting down a few seats over from Alice.

Jill glanced towards her and smiled, " Nothing, flying is just not my thing I guess."

Alice smiled as Jill lied. Jill was about as sure as she was…which was not a good thing in her mind. If they had a odd connection…how does it affect them both? She figured there would be some sort of info about her in the latest project, she hoped it would help them both.

A few hours had passed and Barry entered the Cargo area. He glanced to his left and noticed all the girls seated on one side, he was wondering why they moved.

" hey, well be landing in a ten minutes, we have to hurry and get out and onto the road." Barry stated.

" Quick? How do you expect this to be quick?" Jill asked gesturing towards all the vehicles strapped down.

" You'll go down by parachute and just hope it supports the jeeps and vehicles up."

" WHAT?" The whole group said at the same time.

Barry laughed, " No, the pilot will drop us off and we just need to try and hurry to get unloaded. He is doing an illegal landing and it could be noticed if he is down for too long."

The group nodded. Barry smiled, he had a brave group, they also worked great as a team.

" Get in here!" Barry yelled as he sat down and buckled himself in.

The guys came out and buckled up as well. Angie sat in between Alice and Jill and held their hands and smiled at them. Jill glanced at the ceiling of the plane as they began to make their descent. There was no turning back now, they were going inside a umbrella facility on their free will…knowing very well they might never come out alive. Jill smiled, she didn't mind, all she knew that Umbrella killed many of her friends and wiped out an entire city….for money and power. It was time for them to lose their profit, they had to expose Umbrella no matter the cost.

Alice glanced at Angie. She has almost forgot she and Jill would be on their own little mission. How did Valentine expect them to do what they had to and still help Angie? Would they have to split up? Alice frowned at that. Jill could handle herself however…leaving her to defend herself alone….she really didn't like that thought. Especially since Jill had been passing out a lot for no reason what so ever. She would stay with Jill the entire time because if she passed out and Umbrella got a hold of her…she could never forgive herself…especially since she knew she was the cause.

" Once we get unloaded and head out. I want you guys to suit up, depending on the weather and the terrain we could get there early or late!" Barry yelled.

" Suit up in what old man? Knowing you guys, ya probably ordered some bikinis!" Claire replied.

" Unfortunately for you Redfield, your outfit is pink!" Barry replied smirking.

" What the hell are you still talking about!" Claire shouted back glaring at Barry.

" He's talking about the suits we ordered that keep our body temperature at normal level. We made a few advancements and it is a bullet proof vest as well. However there are some uncomfortable features which will send readouts back to the van of our pulse and heart beat as well as the wires that hook up in our ear. It is waterproof but light as well so you can maneuver in it with ease, looks like diver suits!" Rebecca yelled smiling at the memory of making the design for the suit.

Alice shook her head. For a young kid, she most certainly enjoyed being a nerd. At least she knew the equipment was safe. A person like her didn't have room for failure…she imagined she always put the older girl in her place in dangerous situations.

" you boys think this will be too hard of a job for you!" Jill yelled trying to ignore the buzzing sound of the air as they their descent down became faster.

" Jill, the only hard part will be to get you to listen! Every mission you go on, you tend to blow too much shit up!" Barry said shaking his head.

They all began to get silent as a voice over the intercom came on.

" I'll straighten out the plane now, please hurry up and load your equipment and in exactly five minutes please hold onto something as the plane will be landing. Good luck you all."

Jill smiled and unbuckled herself. She walked to Angie and unbuckled her as well and put her inside the jeep. " Hang on tight ok, this will get bumpy," jill said smiling at the younger girl.

The men headed to their vehicles and the women all got into the back of one of the RV's. There were four seats in the front of the vehicle. Unfortunately not enough room for them all. Alice decided she didn't need a seat so stood up along with Jill. Once again they heard the voice over the intercom.

" Good luck you guys, hope you get what you need!"

They then felt the plane jerk violently and wheels squeal. Obviously they weren't landing on anyway paved run way. Jill held onto the metal door way while Alice just leaned against the wall. After a few minutes the plane stopped moving however the engines still running. They heard the cargo hatch open and the engines could be heard as they exited the plane quickly. Jill smiled as she felt them travel on the bumpy road. Everything was fine so far, however it was still very far from over.

Rebecca unbuckled herself, " I'm going to check on the equipment, make sure nothing was screwed up."

" Ill help you," Claire said quickly following her into the back.

Jill and Alice sat down. Barry glanced over to Alice. " So why are you here?"

" not much of a choice. I cant take Umbrella down on my own. Besides someone needs to watch Valentines Lazy ass, she is a terrible shot." Alice replied grinning as Jill flipped her off.

" SO barry, what is the possibility of us making it out alive?" Jill asked crossing her arms.

" Well I can give you a percent or a nice little lie, which do you prefer?"

" Ill take the percent," jill replied.

" 62 you'll come out alive. Doesn't count for injuries though," Barry replied winking at her.

" Well at least it's a nice percent and over fifty," Jill mumbled.

Alice laughed, she died once as it was. SO any percent would be better then last time.

Claire looked at the controls again, she rubbed her chin. " Which button?"

" For the love of god Claire. Can you not listen to me for one damn minute!" Rebecca said in a frustrated tone.

Claire scratched the back of head. Whatever had messed up Rebecca was most certainly unhappy about. "becky…they all are green…"

Rebecca sighed, unfortunately a major componet became loose, so now they got nothing on the screen. It could be several things however in order to check that would take two days…they didn't have that type of time. She hoped rebooting would help however that wasn't working either.

" it's the green button to the left of the power switch, three buttons over…ok?" Rebecca stated.

Claire shrugged and pushed the button and glanced down to Rebecca as a spark came. Rebecca smiled, she luckily picked the right wire. She stood back up and removed her goggles, she glanced at Claire who looked like she just answered a calculus question.

" Sorry I snapped. Was just a little worried…I'm sorry Claire," Rebecca said looking at her feet, feeling guilty for snapping at the older girl.

Claire smiled and hugged Rebecca very tightly. She wasn't good with any electronic unless it was a game or motorcycle. She knew she wasn't anywhere as intelligent as Rebecca but Rebecca was a person that never like to show off her knowledge, she wasn't a person that like to draw so much attention to herself. She kissed Rebecca's forehead and smiled.

" It's ok, I understand your worried. Just try not to worry so much, we'll be together and watch each others back, well be fine, just like on the other missions ok?" Claire whispered.

Rebecca nodded and rested her head on Claire's shoulder listening to her heart beat. She would like nothing more to just stand there in the protection of her friends arms. However she knew with umbrella around, no one could be safe. They worked great as a team and no matter what, they would work together to bring Umbrella down.

" my my, did we interrupt the love birds?"

Claire turned around and glared at Alice, she was always so cocky.

" yeah we were having some hot sex, if you join us you could be on top," Claire replied grinning and letting go of Rebecca.

" Careful, she might take your offer, seems the type to show her dominance," Jill remarked walking in and closing the door.

Alice glared at her, " Screw you Valentine."

"I bet that's what you wish you could do," Claire replied laughing.

Alice turned her attention back to the kid. " please, that woman only loves guns, never had a relationship in her life."

" hey wait one fucking minute. How the hell would you know if I ever had any relationships in my life?" jill replied defensively.

All the girls gave her an odd look. Jill flipped them off, " Fuck you all, I have had a relationship, thank you."

Claire laughed, " my brother doesn't count."

Jill gave her a death glare.

" Oh, so valentine, you like to go out with fairies I see," Alice replied grinning.

" hey, my brother might seem like a fag but he's not," Claire said defensively.

Alice laughed, " You all must be blind."

Claire growled and was going to approach her but Rebecca stopped her. Jill pushed Alice from behind.

" Bitch, you cant ever be nice."

" Well valentine, when I start getting paid to be nice, then I will be. However even then, dealing with your bitchy ass makes it hard." Alice stated leaning on the wall.

Rebecca laughed at that statement. She imagined the two would be fighting even when they were killing people. Alice seemed to always have to insult Jill and Jill wasn't a person to just take that kind of stuff. Alice was strong and she loved to prove that however Jill was the only one to give her pleasure of fighting back with her.

" ok girls, before we all PMS, I'm going to start explaining how to use the suit and put it on," Rebecca said smiling very happily.

Alice was tempted to groan, from the sound of it…she felt it wasn't going to be just an easy slip on.

Claire grumbled as she slipped the black suit on. She was uncomfortable with all the wires but knew it was necessary. She zipped up the suit but the zipper stopped halfway.

"Have a little too much meat on your bones Claire?," Alice said grinning at Claire.

"Shut up," Claire replied trying to get the zipper unstuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series, nor do I own any of the following characters.

**Chapter Six**

Claire looked up as Alice was suddenly in front of her and grabbed the neck of her suit . Alice pulled her a little closer to her while glaring at her. Claire wasn't to sure what to do but expected she would be hurting in a minute. Alice grinned and grabbed her zipper and yanked it, getting it unstuck and making the zipper go all the way up to her throat.

Claire coughed as she was let go and brought the zipper down so it wasn't choking her.

"Thanks," Claire mumbled.

Rebecca smiled as everyone had their suits on. If she didn't know any better, she would say she did a great job.

"Alright ladies, I know its uncomfortable however you'll probably be thankful once we get in there. I've already confirmed the storm will be large and have high winds. Now ladies in the lining of the neck you'll see your earpiece, please insert that now. You have more then enough wire, as you see it extends. I need to run some tests to make sure there functioning properly," Rebecca stated smiling ,almost excited.

The group put the earpiece in, it was slightly uncomfortable. Alice really didn't want this thing in her ear but she knew she had to. Memories flooded back of all the procedures that umbrella did to her, her eyes slightly narrowed at the memories. She would make sure they would never be able to experiment on people. She lost everyone and she refused to lose another friend to umbrella. Alice was quickly brought from her thoughts as she heard beeping in her ear. She almost jumped at the sound, it was very loud to her, she looked at the others as they were fine.

" You ok Alice? Did you hear the beep? If not we can adjust the volume," Rebecca stated as she walked over to her and began to adjust the earpiece.

"Can you turn it down?" Alice mumbled softly.

Rebecca raised her eyebrow but didn't question the strange woman and nodded . After a moment she smiled and handed Alice her earpiece again. Alice put it in once more and smiled as the beep was much softer. Rebecca smiled, she was very proud of her work. It was the first piece of equipment she ever created. She knew computers and used that knowledge the best way she could.

Jill glanced at the group and was very tempted to laugh. Rebecca was clever but she didn't have one sense of fashion in her blood.

"Have you ever heard of this thing called style Rebecca?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, " I'm so sorry I'm not as stylish as you. I'm sure you don't have much room to talk if you remember our STARS uniform, the one you wore with the beret. I wouldn't be caught dead with such a thing on."

Alice raised her eyebrow intrigued by this statement. She imagined Jill was like a soldier at some point in her life. However to wear a beret and all the proper gear…had to be amusing. The first time she met the officer Jill she was wearing a tube top and a mini skirt…not exactly what a soldier would wear. Alice let out a small chuckle at that thought.

Jill rolled her eyes and just flipped them off before going back in the front to talk to Barry. Alice watched as Jill left and then realized exactly how close they were to their destination. A few more hours…a few more hours and they would willingly step into hell once more.

Barry was to focused on driving to notice that Jill came in and sat down beside him. He went over his plans a few times, he didn't like sending the girls into danger however they wouldn't be alone. If they had gathered enough information, even information on where other hives would be or how many hives there are. They might be able to have enough for the government to be concerned. Barry knew it should be a quick in and out for the team. He just felt he didn't have information, he considered Jill, Rebecca, Claire, and Chris his family. They all had helped him in Raccoon, so he would do his best to help them. He just prayed umbrella had no surprises for any of them.

Angie had her arms crossed and slightly shivered. She didn't mind that Jill had placed in her in the jeep with LJ, however she wanted to be talk to and stay with Jill and Alice before the mission. They were the only ones that treated her equally, like anyone else. Everyone else considered her a burden, she shivered once more. She had survived Raccoon…she didn't weep for her lost father. She had no one left in this world however Alice was like her. Alice and Jill both cared…and right now that was enough for her. Angie smiled and glanced over at LJ who smiled back at her.

Alice stood up and watched the road for a few hours. It was dark and the other girls had sat down and fell asleep in the seat of the RV. She didn't need sleep, she was very eager to pay umbrella back for what they had done to her. Alice's arm began to twitch and she smiled relishing the power they had given her due to the virus. She would have never guessed how her life could change so quickly. She might be their perfect soldier however they would learn very fast they should never fuck with nature. Alice smiled and soon her thoughts were focused on a new scent, one she had never smelled. Alice quickly realized that it was the river and knew the closer they got to their destination the more she was ready.

The four vehicles traveled close to the river Lena, exactly twenty five miles away from it. It looked they would be on time for the storm, by the time to reached the facility the storm would have already hit. They continued to travel North, following the river. They all knew what to expect which was the scary part for all of them.

Alice watched as Rebecca woke up and looked around. She wondered how such a young person could remain calm however if she survived Raccoon…she could very well handle herself. She slightly frowned at that thought, how even the youngest of the group was affected by the tragedy umbrella caused. Alice then wondered what would happen in five years…where would Angie be? Would they still be fighting Umbrella? Alice shook her head, she didn't care, she did know that she cared enough to help Jill…to watch her back and support her in finding the cure for Angie. Alice smiled, her anger blinded her often however she was still human and she just had to remember that.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at Alice's face expressions, in all honesty there was an air about her that she didn't like. Something was seriously wrong with this woman, she could still smile when the were about to infiltrate a building that could very well have monsters and zombies in it. Rebecca let out a small sigh and looked at Barry and smiled. She wondered how an old man could handle all of this. I guess in time she would learn, if he could deal with her and Claire's behavior, he could handle anything. Rebecca let out a small giggle and snort to that thought.

Rebecca then felt someone grab her hand and smiled over at a sleepy Claire. Rebecca glanced down as Claire stroked her hand gently with her thumb and grinned at her. Jill glanced over at the girls and smirked, they were good friends, they all were. They all understand that none of them would get through this without being close and watching out for each other. Jill smiled and glanced out the window, they were all like family now.

A few more hours passed when Barry picked up the RV radio. " Chris We should arrive at the destination point in about ten, over."

Soon a reply was heard, " yeah I got that, how far do you want me separate from you, over?"

Barry once more picked the radio up, " I'd say about a mile. Carlos and LJ already know what to do so don't worry. Call once in position."

"Alright , will do, over and out."

Jill all of a sudden felt dizzy, her stomach knotted up. They were actually going to do this…go into a building where something far more destructive awaited them. Jill remembered the mansion…her team. She remembered the city…the survivors. Everything she had ever encountered was horrible…gruesome and disturbing. Jill smiled and yet here they were going to face this danger face on… she almost forgot about Angie. She would do everything in her power to help her…to just know she could help one person…is what kept her going.

The vehicle was very silent and they heard the sound of rain against their window. Jill ignored the sound as it got heavier as they drove on. Jill prepared herself mentally, like she was taught. The soldier she had once been began to kick her instincts back to her. It was like any other mission, get to the target, kill to protect yourself, never leave one of your own behind. Jill nodded and glanced back at the girls.

"We ready girls?"

Claire smiled and gave her a thumbs up and Rebecca simply nodded. Jill glanced at Alice who simply stared at her…she knew that look very well. Alice then grinned at her and nodded . Jill looked forward and smiled .

" Well hell Barry, were ready so why don't you stop driving like a old fart and hurry up."

Barry let out a deep short laugh , " The way you girls are, I might have to retire early in life."

Jill smiled and it hadn't been to long before a message came over the radio.

" Hey, in position over here, over."

Barry stopped the vehicle and picked the radio up , " Alright Redfield, the ladies are gonna get ready and get their gear prepped, sit tight. Over and out."

"Alright, gonna check the base and I'll tell you the news, over and out."

Jill stood up along with the rest of the girls. This was the moment, the moment where everything was going to change their lives…once more.

Rebecca grinned and patted Jill's shoulder , " I'm going to get the climbing gear out, you Jill can get your precious items ready."

Alice and Claire simply shrugged and went outside. As they stood outside they realized exactly how grateful they should be for Rebecca's suits. The wind blew with great force as the rain poured down heavily. Soon Rebecca came out and smiled as she could only carry one set of the gear at a time.

" This is a bit heavy, do you mind helping Alice?"

Alice grinned and took the rope off of Rebecca's shoulders and lifted it onto hers.

"Don't worry I'll get the rest." Alice stated walking to back of the RV.

Rebecca glanced at Claire who was laughing but shortly stopped at the death glare she received from Rebecca. Soon cursing was heard from a very familiar Jill and then Alice walked out smiling. She held two ropes over her shoulder and then Jill came out with two. She ignored Alice and handed one rope to Claire before heading back and throwing her rope at Alice's feet. Jill went to the back of the RV once more and then brought out four rifles. She handed one to Claire and Rebecca and then glared at Alice before handing her a weapon.

"Alright ladies, the assault rifle you have in your hands is a AKS-74U. It's smaller then most rifles and let me tell you, that is the point I picked these rifles out. They are perfect for the situation at hand. Were going to be indoors, so this is why I picked these Russian rifles. Also they have suppressor and a scope, I highly doubt well need the scope but you never know, please be careful to not shoot each other, got that Claire?"

Claire simply shrugged and Rebecca smiled. Jill certainly knew what was needed in combat situations.

Claire then remembered something and ran inside the RV. She came out with a weapon holster around her waist and two modified Glock 17's on each side of her hip. Claire smiled, these were her favorite weapons, they brought her good luck. She also held a backpack and tossed it towards Rebecca.

" Aww, look, Claire needs little starter weapons," Alice stated laughing.

Claire glared at the woman, however was nudged by Rebecca and ignored Alice.

They all stood there in silence for a moment. They all knew it could be the last time they saw each other…they knew every risk possible. However they knew best, that if there was a virus down there, one slip up could mess everything up and put all their lives in danger.

Alice didn't know the younger girls all to well as Jill did, however she knew they were all close. She watched as Jill gave Claire and Rebecca a hug. She slightly smiled, a soft moment before the soldier in her would kick in. Alice watched as Barry stepped out and was smiling. Alice wasn't to sure whether that was a good thing or not.

"Ladies I just received word from Chris that were near the back of the building. It looks like there are no cameras set up there quite yet and the security guards just took a break. If you want things easy I suggest you leave now…please be careful and safe."

Jill gave a slight nod and slung the rifle over her shoulder and picked up her climbing gear. Together they began to head out . The terrain was very uneven and there was slight vegetation in the area but not much. It almost seemed like a desert however with more trees. They began to jog and Alice somehow took the lead, it was a very dark night however once they cleared the top of a hill they easily spotted the facility. There were many lights up in the front along with quite a few trucks. There was no movement and hardly any lights in the back side of the building. Were they were entering seemed quite a distance away from the building so there were no lights.

Alice saw a seven foot fence about a mile away and smiled. She looked to her left and saw a guard tower with two lights posts. However it was quite a few miles away. To her right she only saw one light and once more, it was quite a distance away. Alice glanced at Jill who stopped beside her, Jill just shrugged towards Alice and continued down the hill. Alice followed Jill and soon the group reached the fence.

Rebecca glanced at the tall fence in their path. She noticed barbed wire strung on the top, the sides where any posts where, and bottom of the fence She tried her best to focus past the fence, indeed she saw no cameras however she felt they might have motion sensors along the ground and possibly a camera or two near the building.

" Ok I don't see any cameras but Umbrella knows better to have no security. I believe there's motion sensors and we might see a camera or two near the lake. I have my palm-pilot with me so I can cut off their security and gave us one minute…nothing longer or they will be suspicious why nothing of theirs is running. The lake seems to be about Half a mile away and the building is about two hundred feet from the lake."

Jill simply nodded, the girl was smart so she wasn't going to say anything. Half a mile would be nothing for them. Jill watched as Rebecca pulled out some wires cutters from her small pack hooked on her side. As Rebecca was about to cut the fence near a post, Alice grabbed her roughly, " Don't ."

Claire stepped up beside Alice, " What the hell do you think your doing, listen this is no time to be leader."

Jill stepped up to Claire ," She stopped her because of this."

Jill kicked a twig at the fence and the wood immediately burned, " It's a very high voltage."

Alice released Rebecca who immediately began to re-think a plan. This would cut their time greatly.

" Listen just do it now…count down before our time starts," Alice said softly.

Rebecca pulled out her small black palm-pilot and focused greatly on the small electronic. She soon smiled and looked up at Alice, " Three, two, one."

Alice grabbed the fence near the post and ripped it upwards, tearing it away and leaving a nice gap for them. Alice ran through followed by Jill, Claire, and then Rebecca. As Alice slowed down a little to take in her surroundings. The lake wasn't large at all, almost just like a large gap in the ground. They were near what seemed like a large cargo port, probably where they unloaded their cargo since it was connected to the two story building that was much further away .

Jill's gear was already set as she smiled at Alice and waved. She stood near the edge of what they called a lake. It was actually around forty five feet deep before there was any water. Jill jumped down and quickly repelled down the side. Alice watched and smiled and noticed she had hooked her gear up to a strong steel looking pipe. There was many pipes around the edge of the lake. Alice glanced at the younger girls as they set up their gear and quickly looked to the other side, the lake was a good four hundred yards. Alice set up her gear and jumped down just as she heard a beeping in her, she smiled…the minute was over.

Alice saw Jill stopped at the pipe that was five feet above the water. Alice shook her head towards Jill and ripped off the cover over the pipe. It was barely big enough for them to fit, luckily the distance to the building wasn't as far as they thought it would have been.

" Aww, thanks…letting me go first into danger," Jill stated softly as she crawled into the pipe.

Alice followed and Rebecca was next and Claire was last to enter into the pipe. Rebecca had to remove the small backpack and keep it ahead of her and push it up the pipe. Claire did not like the feeling about being stuck in a very small pipe, one in which they could hardly move. Rebecca felt Claire was slightly nervous as Claire kept trying to look back.

" Hey you ok?"

Claire let out a deep breath, " Yeah I'm fine."

" Hell you should be happy kid, your probably loving your view."

Rebecca shook her head, Alice was certainly different. Alice seemed to be fine with what they were doing. She wondered how this mission would be with her. It really didn't matter, Jill trusted her and Jill seemed to be happy Alice would join her. They did make a good team…she hoped.

Jill saw a feint light about twenty feet from her and smiled. It almost seemed like they had been crawling for hours however she knew better. She sent a message to the girls as she approached the screen over the pipe. She looked through carefully, breathing very slowly. It looked like they were in the room with all the generators…probably for the lake. She didn't hear anything but the generators and saw no movement. She pushed the screen off and it fell about eight feet. She slid out and landed on all four and stood up, her rifle ready. Soon Jill could hear the sound of Alice landing beside her, however Alice landed more gracefully.

Alice nodded towards Jill and they both began to scope out the room. Jill could only three generators, one in the middle of the room while there were was one on each side of the room. However she saw nothing else, not even a camera. As she got closer towards the front she saw a door on her left. Jill walked back to the middle of the room. Alice joined her shortly.

" I saw a door to the left, nothing else… seems weird to me they have no cameras but maybe were to far down?"

Alice nodded," There's a door to the right as well, Relax Valentine, its still under construction. Once we get out there they probably have all the guards and cameras that you could ever dream of."

Jill slightly shook her head and smiled as Rebecca and Claire walked up to them.

" Well ladies that took you a bit longer then I expected."

Claire laughed, "Hell Jill, last time we went on a mission it didn't go so smoothly. So we might just a tad bit nervous here."

Jill patted her shoulder, " Alright ladies, we have a door both on the right and left, nothing else in the room. We don't know what's beyond these doors, be careful of guards and cameras. What else Rebecca?"

" I don't think there will be too many cameras set up inside however still be on the look out. You and Alice are going to need to get to the lower levels, place as many explosives as you can. Claire and I are solely going to focus on hacking their system to get data of any sort we can. So well probably be going up a few levels."

Alice felt a shiver go down her spine, was she nervous? Alice smiled, actually she was excited, she could feel her adrenaline rushing.

Rebecca removed the backpack off her shoulders and opened it up.

" Would you like the whole bag? You could carry them I suppose."

" I think well need the bag, exactly how much is in there?" Jill asked curios.

Rebecca smiled, " There's a lot, I have more in my side pouches, we aren't going to set up that many. Remember put them in key places, they cant be detonated, Barry is the only one that can set them off."

" Great we have a old man waiting to push a button that could kill us all," Alice mumbled.

Jill laughed, " Alright I understand…Be careful…don't get into trouble Claire cause I give Rebecca permission to shoot you in the ass."

They all smiled at each other briefly and Jill put the backpack on. She readied her rifle and walked with Alice towards the door on the left. She didn't even look back once, she knew better, she worried for her friends but if they've been on missions while she was stuck in Racoon city..they should be fine with a mission as easy as this.

Alice focused greatly with her powers, she didn't hear anything from the other side. She slowly opened the door, all she could see was a few desks. As she completely walked into the room, she noticed the lights were very dim, almost like they were using generators . To the left of her was a desk against a wall about five feet away. To her right the wall continued until about six feet. There were was a few computers but mostly empty desks.

Alice motioned for Jill to come out. As Jill stepped out she was slightly relieved, maybe they were just to paranoid…right…there's not zombies in every building. Jill wanted to laugh at that thought, this was Umbrella…if its not zombies its horrible…horrible creatures. Jill focused once more as Alice began walking towards a door, she quickly followed, making sure to watch for any cameras.

Alice opened the door walked in with her rifle ready, she didn't see or hear anyone. She began to wonder if there were any guards at all…she knew she wouldn't work in a hive if it wasn't complete. She didn't see any cameras either.

" It's clear," Alice whispered.

Jill walked in . " Do you really need to barge into a room like that?"

" Well hell, If there is a guard you think he won't notice a damn door opening?"

Jill closed the door behind them, " There's a possibility they wont notice, its so damn dark in these rooms."

Alice ignored her and began to walk towards a door on her right. She stopped as Jill grabbed her shoulder. She raised her eyebrow at her.

" Come on miss know it all, there's a door over here with a set of stairs."

Alice followed her and sure enough across the room there was door with a sign that stated it was staircase for emergency use only.

" Do you think there's an alarm hooked up?"

Jill laughed, " Please they wouldn't take time to set up an alarm for fires if they didn't take time to set up cameras."

Jill peered through the small window on the door, it looked clear and opened the door and readied her rifle. Jill was surprised it went only about six feet down before the platform and there was another door. It was a small place, enough for two people to walk through on either side, walls were on both side.

Alice wondered if there were many lower levels, the floors might have an elevator however that would be dangerous, the stairs were better at this rate. She almost forgot the whole purpose of this mission. If the others didn't know how would they feel if Jill succeeded? Would they feel betrayed? Well she would worry about that later, she would be surprised if there was a virus or cure in the building.

Rebecca was very still and quite. So far there luck wasn't to great. They went up two floors with no problem, however the third floor had two guards. Claire had been wanting to take them out when a third guard appeared. She hid quickly however didn't have a clue where the hell Claire was. It was very still…silent…so Claire had to avoid being spotted. Rebecca saw legs a guard walk past the desk and slowed her breathing, She wasn't prepared for this many guards in one room. If they took out three from the start it would more then like be obvious something was wrong.

Claire growled as a guard almost walked by her, she was about to slit ones throat when a third guard stepped in. She had quickly ducked and hid in the shadows. She was currently in a corner, against the all and a computer console. She had no idea where the fuck Rebecca hid. Claire smiled as she heard a beeping in her ear. She then slightly frowned as she didn't understand the full message. She wanted to kick herself for not paying attention to Barry's little class.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series, nor do I own any of the following characters.

**Chapter Seven**

Alice and Jill stopped as they heard a message asking for Claire's whereabouts.

"Shit…do you think they've been spotted? Fuck what if they were captured," Jill stated as she turned around.

Alice grabbed her arm," Listen. There fine, if they weren't we would know. Valentine you came here for a purpose, focus on it."

Jill glared at her before pushing her away, Alice was right, they were fine. They had been able to go down two more floors; they only saw two guards in the time and easily avoided being detected. Jill hoped Claire wasn't playing hero because this was a completely different mission then they've ever had.

As Jill opened the door to staircase she immediately stopped as she saw a camera. She focused on it and noticed that its light wasn't on.

"Alice, there's a camera doesn't seem to be working though."

Alice looked in the doorway, her hand slightly twitched. Something was wrong.

"Jill stay out of its sight and make sure to get under it, I think it has a censor."

Jill nodded and carefully slid against the wall to get under it, once she was under it she reached up and pulled one of her pocket knifes out and cut the cameras cord.

"That should do it." Jill stated smiling.

Claire let out a sigh of relief as all three guards left to take a break. As soon it was clear Claire stood up and soon followed by Rebecca standing up by a desk. She smiled and waved and Rebecca glared at her. Claire sighed, it wasn't going to be pleasant when the mission was over. Rebecca would probably lecture her and then not speak to her for a couple of days.

Rebecca decided not to lecture Claire for now, since Claire was standing by a very large computer console. Upon being the first, she was hoping she could use it. She walked over to it and immediately tried to turn it on…nothing happened, it must not be connected to the power source.

Claire watched as Rebecca slightly growled, the computer wasn't working which meant they would have to keep trying all the floors above them. Claire knew if security was increasing, this mission wasn't going to be easy.

"So am I allowed to kill them?"

Rebecca turned and rubbed her chin for a moment while she was thinking.

"Only if we need to and your not going to make that decision I will, got it?"

Claire smiled, "Aww come on Becky, we were ok."

"Don't even start Claire, were not eliminating our enemy, the purpose of this mission is stealth and gathering information from their computer sources. We can kill them if were in any sort of danger."

Claire nodded and noticed that Rebecca pulled out a C-4 and attached it underneath the computer console. She then quickly followed as she headed towards the next flight of stairs.

Jill growled ducked back around the corner avoiding the bullets. Well she never expected their to be four guards in one room. As soon as they entered the next level a bright light blinded them and four guards then approached with their guns readied. Alice quickly took out one and they had the chance to find cover. Luckily none of soldiers had a radio on them. Jill looked at Alice across the way and they both nodded. Both came out from their corners firing, soon the remaining three were dead.

Alice smiled and kicked one as she rested her gun on her shoulder. She looked around the room, there was nothing in it. Not even a single desk, there were no cameras just lights. There was only one door which was straight across from the staircase.

"There protecting something. You ready? There might be a hell of a lot more in the next room," Jill stated smiling at Alice.

Alice nodded at Jill as she walked towards the next door. The smell of blood got her very excited, she slightly shook her head at that thought. She tensed up as she felt Jill touch her shoulder. She could almost hear the pounding of Jill's heart, she could smell the fresh blood emitting from the woman in front of her.

"Hey, you ok Alice?"

Alice smiled, "Yes, I'm fine sorry. Looks like you have a cut on your cheek."

Jill touched her cheek with her hand and saw blood on the tip of her fingers.

"Damn, must have been from the wall, the cement broke away…I didn't notice. You Ready?"

Alice nodded and took the lead once more, she needed to focus on something else. Luckily for them both it was a minor cut.

Rebecca smiled gleefully as she began to download data onto her palm-pilot. After going up a few more levels they found a room with many computer consoles, all of them running. Rebecca was very relieved, this mission could go very smoothly. They were in a small office type area, there was many small cubicles and the office had a window and blinds. Claire decided it was best to close the blinds and stick close to the door.

Claire didn't feel comfortable in the area they were in. There was actually three doors aside from the office. There was the stairway and then a door to far left and right side of that. Since the computers were running it also meant that someone might use this office often. Claire glanced over at Rebecca who was greatly focused on the monitor. They had set quite a few more C-4's on there way up here. She had always been amazed at what the younger girl was capable of.

Claire all of a sudden saw some movement outside the office. She slightly backed away from the window and released her safety on her handguns. Rebecca had stood up as well and as she was about to pull her palm-pilot away a file caught her attention. She stopped and began hacking into heir system to read this file.

"What are you doing, you need to turn that off, the light is going to give us away," Claire whispered as she un-holstered her handguns.

Rebecca knew she should quit but this file was different from the others. She smiled as she accessed the file. The title of the document was "Procedures for the incinerator."

Procedures for the Incinerator: Level one access

Employees must all be aware of steps and procedures for the new hive computer system. In the case of emergency or break out the lower levels of the hive sectors D-H will be destroyed. If you are in these sectors the elevator will close in both sectors D and G. Due to the material in these sectors explosives have been placed. You will have five minutes to reach the normal hive levels if you are not in sector H. If you are not in sector H you will see that if there is any movement other then the elevator turrets will automatically fire upon you. You will need to stay inside of the elevator due to the toxic gas released. If you do not make it to the top in five minutes the gas will be ignited followed by the release of the explosives. Due to the design of this new hive it will take one week before the titanium door in sector D will open. THIS IS A REMINDER TO ALL EMPLOYEES TO FOLLOW ALL STEPS AND PROCEDURES DURING ALL TIMES!

UMBRELLA CORPORATION

Thanks you for your cooperation.

Rebecca had no time to react as the office door slammed open, however gunfire was shortly followed. Rebecca quickly unplugged her palm-pilot and shoved it in her pocket. She glanced over to the body of the soldier on the floor. Claire grabbed her arm.

"We need to leave now!" Claire said frantically as more soldiers began to enter the room from the left door.

Rebecca watched as Claire stepped outside shooting both form her left and right. She quickly ran out and noticed soldiers were coming from the door farthest from them. She walked over to the stairway door and waited for Claire.

Claire noticed they stopped and ran over to where Rebecca was. As she turned towards her she noticed a soldier in the window of the door that Rebecca stood at. She quickly ran over to her.

Rebecca turned back towards the door and time almost stood still. She saw the door opening and soldiers coming up from the stairs. She had reached for her rifle however the door was almost fully opened and she already saw a soldier with his gun readied.

The soldier pulled the trigger however hit another target. Both women hit the floor and many gunshots followed after. Rebecca quickly fired with Claire and soon more soldiers came from the other door across the way. After a few moments the room fell into silence.

Rebecca was standing over Claire with her rifle while Claire had been shooting the ones from the staircase.

Rebecca cursed and quickly helped Claire stand up. However once her hands felt a warm liquid she noticed the blood on the ground.

"Holy shit, fuck! How are you feeling Claire?"

Claire smiled as Rebecca leaned her up against a wall and brought out a small flashlight. She closed her eyes due to the brightness however, opened them once more as Rebecca was trying to see her eyes.

Rebecca quickly looked over the wound, the bullet hit right above her hip. The bullet didn't anything vital however, it was bleeding greatly. She reached into her other side pocket and pulled out a small first aid kit. She needed to stop the bleeding.

Claire and Rebecca both looked towards the ceiling as they felt a slight vibration. Soon the vibration got stronger followed by the sound of men yelling and their footsteps as they ran.

"Shit, must be over a hundred. Rebecca we need to go, patch me up later." Claire stated as she grabbed her hand.

Rebecca nodded; they needed to find safety before she could help her anymore. Claire held onto her waist as they ran into the other room. It was best not to go downstairs or upstairs at the rate the soldiers were coming. Claire began to worry as they footsteps were only a level above them. It could be more then one hundred soldiers…why did they hire soldiers?

Alice quickly swung the door fully open and shot two guards on the left while Jill took out the two guards on the right. They entered the room and Jill quickly cut the wires on the two cameras. Jill looked around the room and noticed the metal wall that had a steel door.

"Well…we found something," Jill stated as she walked over to the door.

Alice nodded as the large metal door had three locks plus a keypad for code.

"There's no way in hell were getting through that, look like were done here," Alice said slightly disappointed.

Jill began to laugh and Alice raised her eyebrow, "What's so funny Valentine?"

"I think you're forgetting your talking to a member of S.T.A.R.S. I'm a specialist of Mechanical devices including lock picking. Use to be a member of the U.S delta force. A lock…is nothing, Silly Alice."

Alice watched as an air of confidence came from Jill. She was amused, maybe lock picking was easy; however a lock that starts with a code could be difficult. Alice watched as Jill ran her hand over every single key gently. Soon Jill entered a four digit number and the sound of lock being released.

"Alright that's one smart ass, there's still three more." Alice said slightly amused.

Jill looked at the two metal turn knobs and then the key hole above that that. More then likely the key released a bar that kept the turn knobs in place. Jill opened the backpack and noticed that her pick locks were in the bag. She knew Rebecca would pack those for her, she had requested them earlier. She picked up the case and opened it and removed one metal picklock. She put it in the key hole and smiled as she heard the sound of it unlocking. The other two were fairly easy, as she turned them she could easily detect when the knob would slightly tighten. Going right to left three times with each knob she heard the sound of the last lock being released.

"See Alice, not to difficult," Jill stated as she had a large grin on her face from her success.

Alice shook her head and when the large door was opened she noticed a solid metal door once more, however this one took a thumbprint.

Jill frowned at the sight, this was more advanced then simple locks, more then likely no guard had access either.

"Fuck, any suggestions?" Jill asked.

Alice rolled her eyes, "What your awesome skills can't get this one open?"

"Fuck you, you know damn well this electronic lock will not work if we try to cut wires and it will probably lock us out after three scans of a thumb print and you know damn well none of these fucking guards are going to have access."

Alice smiled as Jill became flustered quite easily. She approached the door, the metal wasn't as thick…so.

Jill became startled as she heard Alice hit the door. She turned around to see a hole in the door with her hand through the metal, the other handle held the pad for the scanner. Alice quickly and simply ripped the door off its hinges. Jill said nothing, if she had the strength to rip a steel door off its hinges…she didn't want to know what she could do to a person.

Alice smiled and threw the door onto the floor ignoring the loud sound it made. She glanced into the small room. It was an elevator. It was a very round elevator, cylinder like.

She glanced as Jill stood beside her; it looked like it only went down.

"Well…it'll be a tight squeeze with two people. Only one way though…I don't think we'll be seeing guards if you know what I mean." Jill stated glancing over at Alice.

Alice nodded and reloaded her gun, she all of a sudden felt a wave a pain and froze as she almost walked into the elevator. She rubbed her temples before she stepped inside with Jill. Indeed it was a very tight space, no more then two could fit.

Jill ignored the confine space as she pressed the button for the door. The elevator door swung around the locked into place. She could almost feel her oxygen depleting and took a deep breath. She now didn't like this elevator, it seemed like it could choke the life out of her.

"God Damn it Jill, get your elbow out of my ribs," Alice stated annoyed.

"Oh shut the fuck up, I'm sure it's not hurting you that much," Jill stated as she pushed her elbow a little deeper into her ribs.

Alice went to push her into the glass when the elevator started to descend. They both stopped pushing each other and as the elevator descended, they went into pure darkness. They couldn't see a thing but easily heard one another breathe. After about three minutes they saw a light below them.

"Shit, thank god, I thought I was going to be stuck in the dark with you for a lot longer," Jill stated smiling.

"Valentine, I am going to kick your ass one day."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series, nor do I own any of the following characters.

**Chapter Eight**

As they elevator descended from the dark they saw a very frightening sight. They were quite a few hundred feet above from what they thought was the ground. The room was large, very large. Larger than that of cargo bay. The size of an airport if they airport had nothing in it. What they could see in the room was large glass tanks. On either side of them were the large tanks that attached to the metal wall and nothing else. It looked almost as if they were floating. Below them they could at least see two more tanks. Each were separated by at least fifty feet. The tanks themselves were thirty feet high and seventy feet across.

Alice could immediately feel the presence of more then one creature. She noticed they were about ten feet from a small metal walkway. She became worried, she couldn't detect what was around them. She saw Jill just stare at the tank, she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Listen I think you should know that-" Alice was quickly cut off.

"I know…were not alone anymore. I can't tell what's in the tanks, there still too dark." Jill replied quickly getting her rifle ready. What could be here? Could it be Tyrants? She slightly shivered. Another Nemesis or…could it be something worse.

The elevator stopped at the metal walkway which was even with the base of tanks on either side of them. The door opened and Jill and Alice slowly stepped out. Jill saw a small console and walked over to it. It looked like she could activate lights…maybe…what if she opened the tanks?

"Shit Valentine get a hold of yourself, it says lights right there," Alice stated reaching from behind her and flipping the switch.

They both looked as they could hear the echo of the computer system turning each and every light on in the room. They both stood very still as they tank that was in front of them was lit up. The tank had many blood spots and what seemed like pieces of flesh. They could see objects in the far back, about thirty feet inside the tank. Jill noticed the large dark lettering on the glass which said " F-M and F-C."

"So…do you know what a F-m or F-c is," Jill asked quietly.

"Not a damn clue so lets just…keep going," Alice stated as she glanced over to the tank on the other side of them. The walkway was circular, it went around the elevator and was not a large walkway however there was about twenty feet between the walkway and the tanks. She walked around to the other tank and saw it had quite a bit of soil, about a foot or two and it got deeper the farther it went into the tank. Alice glanced at the tank lettering which stated "F-ML."

Jill was already back in the elevator waiting, she rubbed her temples. Stuck below ground a few hundred feet with experiments. She didn't like it at all but the tanks had to be secure…they had to be. As long as their was experiments there had to be a virus, a virus meant a cure. So they would go down to the bottom grab a cure and come back up. Only one way up and down, in a fucking tube like elevator…a very small elevator. Jill stood up straight as Alice entered the elevator.

As the elevator continued to descend about another fifty feet Jill and Alice saw the next set of tanks. Jill noticed the lights automatically lit up as the elevator passed the next walkway. Jill watched as she saw the lettering of "F-MO" and the other tank had the lettering of "F-R." Jill was happy the tanks were large, she really didn't see the horrors of what umbrella was doing.

As they went down another fifty feet and passed the third walkway. Alice noticed she couldn't see another set of tanks. She glanced at the tanks lettering which stated "F-I" and the other tank had "F-T." However Alice could care less about the tanks since she could not see another set below them. Alice however saw a feint blue light after about twenty feet past the last walkway. As the elevator descended another ten the lights came on on the bottom floor.

Jill and Alice were amazed at the sight. The saw the floor had a long metal walkway over what appeared to be a large marina. They had very large tanks filled with water however the tanks did have glass over the top. On top of the tanks ran thousands of wires. Most of the wires were red however making it look like blood veins ran over the top of these tanks. The elevator stopped; there was a long straight walkway on the left and right only.

Jill glanced down at the elevator and noticed they could go down one more floor. Jill took a deep breath and pushed the button. The elevator descended past the water tanks. In Jill's mind it would have been a beautiful sight however she noticed an object on the tanks.

Alice didn't like being stuck in a elevator with large water tanks surrounding it. However she noticed Jill was looking at something and turned around to see what she was staring at. She saw a object swimming towards them and then noticed as it closer it was a shark…a very large shark. As the shark swam right past the edge of the glass they could clearly see its decaying flesh. However both were fascinated by this animal because it had to be more then thirty feet in length.

Jill was amazed; she had seen these creatures before however none were nearly that large. The flesh wasn't decayed as much either; she slightly shivered at the memories. Well as long as they didn't swim anywhere she would be fine. Jill then noticed the elevator once more descended into darkness. She sighed and after about two minutes the elevator stopped in what looked like they same room that the elevator started.

The doors opened and Alice and Jill walked off the elevator into the circular room. It took Jill a moment to regain her focus as she noticed a door with a code key. She walked up to the door and ran her fingers over each number and once more entered a four digit number. The door opened and Jill smiled and glanced at Alice.

"You realize what we need to do now right?"

Alice laughed, "Jill, I'll cover your ass if you cover mine."

Jill smiled and simply nodded towards her and opened the door. As she took a step inside she noticed she was in a hallway, a decent long hallway. There were stairs on both ends, she began to walk towards the right set of stairs and Alice walked to left set.

Jill stopped as she thought she heard footsteps, she readied her rifle and edged closer to the wall. She then heard the running sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and smiled, so they did have guards after all. As the first guard turned the corner she quickly aimed and hit the man in the knee and then quickly shot the at the helmet on his head. She glanced at the body and knew that these weren't normal guards. These were soldiers, trained more then likely. She heard the sounds of man giving command and yelled over to Alice.

"They're soldiers not guards keep sharp!"

Alice already took one out, she broke his neck. She then understood that maybe this was only place they needed trained professionals. It more then likely held the virus, so they didn't want any stupid guard shooting down here.

Jill carefully looked the corner and noticed the stairs didn't go very far. She carefully went down and noticed it was another small hallway. Before she went down the last step she noticed there were windows lining the wall on her right. She smiled as she understood where they soldiers were coming from, another floor below them. She quickly aimed her rifle towards the end of the hallway. A soldier peered out from the corner of the wall and quickly ducked his back to avoid her fire. Soon one jumped out while the other shot while peering around the corner. Jill quickly took down the one and actually began to run down the hallway.

The soldier stood up and took a step back ready to shoot the charging woman. He did not expect her however to be sliding on the floor. Jill smiled as she quickly put two bullets into the helmet. She stood up off the ground and smiled. She had dealt with much worse for a simple soldier to take her down. There was another flight of stairs before you hit a platform which lead into the only room. Jill waited until she saw Alice coming down the flight of stairs on the opposite side. She nodded and they both stuck close to the wall.

Jill slightly peered form the corner before she quickly pulled back as she saw six soldiers aiming for her. She knew a grenade would not the best of ideas. Jill smiled, and glanced at Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes she detected one more then six however couldn't place where the seventh one was. Alice nodded and they both peered out from the corner and began shooting. Alice smiled as she saw two and then four soldiers drop down quickly. The other two tried to scatter. Alice then saw one pop out from the wall below the steps. He quickly shot at Jill who ducked back behind the wall. Alice quickly finished him off.

Alice ducked back behind the wall and noticed blood. Alice watched as Jill was trying to focus past the pain. Alice noticed the bullet had hit her shoulder, from the looks of it it wasn't a clean shot either.

Jill slightly glared at her, "I'm fine, the fucking prick had good aim. Let's go, were running out time."

Alice nodded; she certainly had much respect for the smaller woman. Almost was shot in the head and she could shrug that off and continue fighting. Both of them went down the last small set of stairs and Alice quickly shot the one on her left while Jill shot the on her right.

Jill walked over to the soldier and kicked him, she was beyond pissed that she just got shot. The pain was flaring, bullets hurt like son of bitch. Not only did it burn, but it also hit her bone in her shoulder. Luckily for her it was her left shoulder, if it was her right she would have been screwed.

Alice walked over to her and Jill glanced at her with her eyebrow raised. Alice looked at the wound, it had to cause a great deal of pain. Alice wanted to kick herself for letting her get hurt. Alice smiled and patted Jill on her right shoulder.

"Lucky for me they got your left; I wouldn't want you to be shooting if they had hit your right."

"God damn Alice, so glad you care so much," Jill stated as she glared at her.

Alice smiled and looked around the small room. There were three metal doors. Alice watched as Jill walked off to investigate the one in the middle. Alice slightly frowned as she noticed the blood dripping onto the floor because of her wound. They needed to care of that as soon as possible, for both their sakes.

Jill opened the door slowly and smiled, they room had tons of equipment and in the far back she could see a glass case with vials. Jill walked towards it slowly and noticed a clipboard nest to the glass case. Jill glanced at the clipboard and read out loud.

"Fatalis."

"It's the new virus…they already made it. Not too many samples however," Alice stated as she peered over Jill's shoulder to look at the virus.

Jill nodded in agreement and noticed small metal boxes on top of the case. Jill smiled as pulled one down, it could hold up to four vials securely. Jill turned the small handle to the display case and it opened. Jill only needed one virus and one anti-virus. As she reached for the first vial she noticed her hands were trembling greatly.

Alice grabbed her hand, "It's ok, I got it alright."

Jill let out a sigh of relief, she didn't even like the thought of touching it. Although they did have a cap on it…she knew if she dropped it. Jill's stomach slightly turned at that thought and she shook her head. She watched as Alice grabbed the first vial and gently put it into the case and then Alice grabbed the anti-virus and put it safely into the case as well.

Jill smiled as they closed and locked the metal case. From their guess the case was made out of titanium so not even a grenade would damage it.

"Thanks, lets put it into the backpack for now," Jill said softly.

Alice smiled, she already was infected so there's not much to be afraid of after that. She could understand Jill's fear. She also knew that Jill was probably embarrassed that she couldn't do it herself. Alice watched as Jill placed it into and put the secured the bag once more over her shoulder. Alice was curious on why Jill hadn't offered for her to take the backpack, obviously her shoulder was injured. Alice smiled as they left the room and was once again hit with a wave of pain. Alice stopped and rested her hand on a desk to balance herself. She closed her eyes and could feel pain surging through her body and then she could smell the metallic scent of blood. The sensation was so strong she could almost taste it.

The taste of sweet blood on her lips, she craved for more. She was surrounded by it, Alice looked up as the woman approached her. This one was perfect, strong and beautiful, blood almost sweet as honey. Alice shook her head and pushed Jill away from her, for some reason the longer she was in this hell hole the harder it was to control herself. Alice slowed her breathing and took deep breaths, she refused to give into the monster that umbrella created.

Jill became concerned, "Alice hey, you feeling okay? You don't look to good."

Alice stood up straight, "I'm fine, lets just get going. Besides the others are probably almost done."

Jill followed Alice back up the stairs to the elevator. She was now concerned for both Alice's and her safety. She thought she caught a glimpse of her eyes, those same eyes the day she attacked her. The eyes of something that wasn't human. Jill knew better, if it came to that…well it wouldn't come to that. She imagined if it did, they both would come out dead or greatly injured. Jill slightly hesitated as Alice walked into the elevator.

"Valentine hurry your wounded ass."

Jill rolled her eyes and stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button. When the elevator door closed and sighed, the mission didn't go perfect but it ran pretty smoothly. Now all they needed to do was get the hell out of here.

As the elevator ascended from the darkness Jill and Alice both noticed that the shark and another creature were waiting by the glass. Almost as if watching them, as if they waited for them. The other creature was larger then the shark, mostly in length then in mass. They couldn't tell what it was due the scales and long flowing hair that covered its body. Whatever it was, it certainly was ugly.

Alice closed her eyes as she could almost sense what they were feeling, pain and hunger. Alice noticed that the tanks above them, had movement by the glass as well. Alice growled, she wasn't anything like them. She was far more superior, she slightly laughed.

Jill looked back at Alice who was leaning against the elevator glass with her eyes closed. More then likely she was just relieved that they were done. Jill watched as the tanks now all had movement. It seemed the creatures were waiting, Jill decided she really didn't want to see what was in the tanks and closed her eyes.

Alice began to rub her temples, the pain was starting again. Alice glanced at the smaller woman, hunger made her forget the pain. Once again her senses increased. She could smell the metallic scent of blood as if it was right under her nose. She could hear each and every creature walking on the tank floor. She could sense their constant hunger and their endless search for flesh. The warm flesh and blood similar to the one standing before her. She was far superior to those creatures and because of that, she had the right to take what she wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Claire and Rebecca found out the floor they were on was much larger then they had guessed. They only bumped into two soldiers however they could clearly hear most of the soldiers descending to the lower levels. Rebecca needed to find another computer console and quick. She had to warn Jill and Alice and maybe find a room they could hide in for a while. They had been through several rooms and not one had a computer system that was running.

" Becky I'm better now, Let me walk on my own."

Rebecca nodded and released the hold she had on her waist. She slightly smiled as Claire did appear better. She heard yelling from the next room, they had to keep moving.

" Come on, lets try that door across the way."

Claire nodded and quickly followed, her wound wasn't great and she guessed she had to be thankful for that. She watched as Rebecca opened the door and for some reason the lighting was very bright.

Rebecca smiled, " Claire it's an elevator."

Claire raised her eyebrow and looked into the room, it was a small room and the only thing in it was an elevator door. She quickly followed Rebecca inside unsure of what her plans were. As the elevator door closed behind the both of them Rebecca immediately started to send a message to Jill.

Jill heard a message asking for their location and there was another part however she couldn't hear it very well. Jill stopped the elevator and lucky for her they were already at the second walkway. As the elevator door opened she could feel Alice's hand gripped her shoulder, she however didn't pay attention as another message came through. Again the message was asking for their whereabouts and if they were in a safe location.

Jill sent a message they were on the lower levels. Jill then asked their current status. Jill then heard that there were near one hundred soldiers in their direction and if she set her C-4s.

"Fuck, this isn't good Alice. We hardly set up any charges," Jill stated as she replied quickly to Rebecca.

Alice was simply watching in excitement as Jill's adrenaline was starting to be very active. She slowly walked up to her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

Rebecca frowned as she heard people on the outside trying to get into the elevator. She glanced at Claire.

"I think our only option is to set off the explosives. Jill and Alice aren't in any danger so more then likely they aren't near the sectors where the lab is."

" Whoa wait a minute, your suggesting we blow this place to hell with us inside? First off Barry is not going to approve that request," Claire stated a little shocked at the younger girl.

Rebecca sighed, " I know however if we don't were all going to be captured and die. More then likely none of us will be harmed, maybe injured and besides…I can detonate them myself."

Rebecca shook her head and replied to Jill, explaining she was about to set off the C-4s. Claire then grabbed her hand.

" Don't tell me your going to do this manually?"

Rebecca smiled, " No, I made myself a detonator. Just in case I needed to use it. I know better then to leave one person with the switch."

Jill became angry, what the hell was going on up there, " Son of a bitch, she is going to detonate them. We need to get out of here quickly!"

Jill then felt Alice grip her shoulders very tightly and she quickly turned around. She saw Alice's eyes were quite different, she looked at her as a hawk would focus on its prey.

" Alice, what are you doing?"

Alice laughed and quickly lunged at her grabbing her by the neck. Alice smiled as Jill's heart beat increased in rate. Jill couldn't even breathe, her grip was way to strong. If there was anymore pressure applied she wouldn't be conscious. Alice then threw her a few feet back watching as the woman regained her breath. The blood dripped onto the metal walkway from Jill's wound.

Jill rolled out of the way from Alice's grasp and she quickly stood up. Her shoulder began to bleed more, she wondered why she had to have lunatics for friends. Alice went to snatch her up again and once more Jill rolled back to avoid her. Alice charged at her full on, Jill had no time to react this and they both fell to ground. Alice quickly grabbed Jill's shoulders and pushed her against the glass of the elevator.

Jill simply glared at her ," What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Alice then grabbed her throat with right hand and the left hand pressed slightly into her wounded shoulder. Jill growled however stopped as the grip on her throat tightened. She had no clue what the hell Alice wanted now. Alice looked at the blood on her hand and then focused on Jill's neck. She lowered her head and slightly smeared the blood from her hand onto Jill's neck. Jill went to try to punch her in the ribs but Alice grabbed her hand and smiled. Alice bent her head down to the crook of Jill's neck and slightly licked the blood off. Jill struggled to un-sheath a dagger but was rewarded with her body being slammed into the glass again.

The taste of blood was still fresh on her lips when Jill tried to reach for her dagger. She as going to make sure she got every ounce of blood from this woman. As she bent down and once more began to lick the blood of her neck, the taste of flesh would even better. Jill's struggle slowly began to fade as her oxygen was being depleted.

Rebecca sighed and both her and Claire stood in the corner of the elevator. She smiled as Claire held her hand and removed the small detonator from her side pocket. She closed her eyes as she hit the button. She felt the world around her violently shake. The explosions were taking out many of the lower levels.

Alice felt the world around her tremble and then rock violently. Upon hearing the loud explosion Alice slightly growled in anger. However that was soon replaced with a slight fear as she and Jill saw one of the subject tanks fall from the wall it was supported on. Alice slightly regained some of her senses. She didn't know what was wrong with her and then glanced at Jill.

" Aw shit, come one we have got to go, " Alice stated as she all but dragged Jill into the elevator.

She was engulfed in darkness for quite a while and pain. Claire mumbled some words and slowly tried to stand up. She didn't get far as she hit the side of her head on something.

" Claire are you alright?" Rebecca asked as she turned on her flashlight.

She could see some slight debris of metal in the elevator. She smiled as she watched Claire stand up. She slowly approached her and then gave her a quick hug. She looked down and noticed what Claire had hit her head on. A small door had opened.

Claire rubbed her head and saw what Rebecca was focused on. A small hatch had open on the side of elevator, at least she think it was the side, she was slightly disoriented.

" Do you think it's an emergency hatch?"

Rebecca shook her head, "I'm not entirely sure, I think we should crawl inside and take a look, probably our best way out anyway."

Claire nodded and grimaced slightly as pain flared from her side. She almost forgotten she has been injured, what were they going to do now that they had blown up the place. She hoped Jill and Alice were ok and she hoped that they all would be safe and make out of here. Claire smiled to herself as she thought about Barry's reaction to Rebecca's decision.

Rebecca immediately began to pull out her medical supplies and did everything she could to help Claire. Claire looked at her and gently smiled, an expression on her features that told Rebecca that everything was going to be alright.

Jill was still dizzy from recent events and stared at Alice who was in the small enclosed elevator with her. She was confused, hurt, in pain, what the hell was wrong with Alice. Jill coughed and as her vision began to clear and then stand still. Alice's focus was definitely not on her and she saw some horrible things going on outside the elevator.

Jill could see some creatures flying outside the elevator as well to what she believed to be movement on the walls. Jill was startled when a large insect of sorts landed the glass of the elevator, it looked similar to a mosquito, however much worse. Jill and Alice both noticed the room turn red and sirens going off about a breach in the lower sectors of the lab. They both also noticed that panels from the metallic walls drop off. In replace were very large guns, a little larger then most turrets and Jill was aware they targets were indeed the creatures.

Alice snarled as she was regretting many actions and this mission. The turrets were very quick and very accurate, she slightly frowned as she noticed a turret lock onto the creature on the elevator.

"Oh shit," Jill stated slightly hugging onto Alice's arm for support.

As the gun fired they both expected to be in danger however the creature was shredded into bits of flesh and the bullets from the gun bounced off the glass, they both sighed in relief. Soon however the room turned a deeper shade of red and more panels came off the wall, they could clearly see a gas being released, probably a very toxic flammable gas.

Alice wished at this moment the elevator would move faster but it almost seemed to slow down. As she was watching these creatures die, she saw others escaping from their imprisonment. If a bullet couldn't break this glass, she didn't have to worry. However Alice couldn't help but feel anxious inside the small enclosed elevator. She glanced at Jill who looked like shit, she was pale with bruise marks on her arms and neck, she was bleeding and had blood smeared on her neck and a bit on her face. Jill looked really bad, her hand twitched slightly, no matter how much she could apologize, nothing could make up for her horrible actions.

Alice watched as a creature leapt onto the elevator glass and then was still, not a single movement from this creature. Alice wished she hadn't changed, Alice wished she wasn't a test subject for some fools who wanted money and power. Alice narrowed her eyes at the creature as she could tell it was slowly extending joints and layers of skin to make it's appearance like that of a human. Regardless of how she felt, she had to be grateful, with this power, this curse, she would take on anyone who dared to oppose her or her friends.

Jill glanced at the creature as it mostly looked human however was still clinging to the side of the elevator. The elevator all of a sudden stopped, " Please remove biohazard from elevator to proceed forward."

Alice smiled a half-smile, if anything stood in her way she would eliminate them. Alice knew Jill was in no condition to even make it out there without the gas affecting her. She knew the gas wouldn't affect her seeing how it wasn't affecting the creatures, she would use what umbrella gave to her to stop all of them.

" Jill…I'm sorry, I'm going to remove the object, stay inside and close the door," Alice stated as she pushed the button and walked out of the elevator.

Jill pushed the button once more and coughed slightly as a little bit of gas leaked into the elevator, however the computer system was already taking care of that and filtrating the air. She watched as Alice withdrew her knife and stared at the creature, she couldn't hear anything but guess the creature may have hissed at her and it flew down towards Alice. Alice quickly and efficiently disposed of the insect like creature and quickly dodged to the other side of the elevator to avoid the turret.

Jill pushed the button to the elevator and shouted, " Don't try to kill them all hurry and get back in here!"

Alice was more eager to fight then to go back into the cramped elevator, however knew Jill would be stubborn , Alice quickly ducked back into the elevator and closed the door. Jill all but fell into her arms, her blood loss was finally taking it's toll. Alice slightly snarled at the thought of losing her to something minor, she tried to possibly stop the bleeding but nothing was happening, as if she couldn't focus enough on it. Alice rummaged through the backpack on her and she had everything but medical supplies, she probably rarely encountered injuries.

Jill's eyes opened and focused her vision onto the figure holding her tightly as the world around them shook violently and flames engulfed their vision, Jill could swear she could almost feel the intense heat from outside, anything that was living outside the elevator most certainly wasn't now. Jill didn't know why she felt so weak, she has had worse…been close to death several times. She leaned back into the elevator and looked at Alice who was intently looking at her.

" So think we won yet," Jill asked smiling slightly.

Alice tilted her head looking at her, she brushed the bangs out of her face and smiled, " You look like shit you know that. I don't know what's wrong with me, truly you're my best friend…the only one I trust. I just don't want to…lose that friendship because of something so silly and stupid that I can't explain it."

"Listen, you just owe me, a lot. I'll forgive you after you explain everything to me when we get back to the top alright?"

Alice smiled and hugged her, Jill was an amazing person. She wasn't sure how a person could be trusting, strong, yet have such a great personality you couldn't help but smile around her, trust in no matter if it's a life or death situation.

As the elevator went into the darkness, Alice sensed something was wrong. She tried to get into communication with Claire and Rebecca but didn't get a response.

Rebecca and Claire crawled through this vent for a little over five minutes before reaching another hatch that needed a password to enter.

" Your joking, what the hell kind of emergency hatch needs a code," Claire whispered and then sighed in frustration.

" Only one that holds something valuable, give me a moment and I should be able to get this. Surprisingly this lock is a much more complicated lock then the others," Rebecca stated frantically entering numbers and information onto her palm pilot.

It took her only a minute as the sound of victory beeped and then the keypad glew green and the hatch unlocked. Rebecca opened it and her and Claire crawled into a room. To there surprise that's all it was, a room that held no exit they could see and one very large computer with many flat screens attached to the metal wall. Rebecca and Claire stood up and Rebecca smiled as she sat in a leather chair and rolled over to the computer.

" So let me guess, we didn't find a way out but with that smile on your face we found something better," Claire stated sitting on the floor.

" Well by the looks of this, this is a supercomputer, so probably links up the HIVE and has all the data well ever need," Rebecca stated gleefully as she stared at the password screen.

Claire raised an eyebrow as the sudden positive aura Rebecca had was gone almost instantly, " What's wrong babe?"

" This password…is going to be almost impossible to hack. It's timed as well, whether I enter information or not. Wow I've never seen such a challenge, this might be fun," Rebecca replied focused on the monitor.

Rebecca needed to hack two long passwords in under five minutes to have any access to this computer, she was nervous but she refused to fail this, if they could get the information more then likely on this computer, they would be set in their missions for a while more then likely.


	10. Chapter 10

First of all I would like to thank all those people who read this story and left a review. It really means a lot to a writer and especially since this was my first fic. Second I would like to apologize for leaving all of you waiting for me to publish the next chapter. I would say its been quite sometime however I never forgot about this story. I've probably moved to a few different states and several different cities since I last published, so I simply never had the chance to continue. So I am here to announce I will be finishing this story!

This was the first story I wrote without using a notepad, all I did was stare at a blank document and type. I was excited to see some of the reviews of those who read this fanfic and I sort of rushed several of the chapters. However this story will be finished and republished on my account on . The author is EllenRipley8. Please note my style of writing might be greatly different from a few years back to now, it may not be well see.

Again I thank all those who read my story. I truly appreciate all the reviews and I look forward to finishing this story. The author name again will be EllenRipley8, thank you


End file.
